Odin's S-Rank Mission
by Pokeminster ed x
Summary: Changed it to M because i don't know what i might come up with. Trial Summary: Given an S-Rank mission to Capture or Eliminate the Nine Tails Jinjuriki from the Raikage himself. He is thrown into a web full of Mysteries, Hidden truths and awakens Past Memories as the "Right time" is drawing near on his mission little by little PrototypeXPokemonX And Four others.
1. Prolouge 1:Intro

**Ratings: M**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto those rights goes to Kishimoto. I own the Occ Leon Odin(Naruto Fanfic).**

 **Chapters:1/?**

 **N/A: Also warnings include Crossovers, Bashings, possible Harem, and Anything else I could think of and I'm trying out my first naruto fanfic. Anyways enjoy the fanfic.**

 **Chapter 1: Intro and** **Genin Exam Introduction**

 ***Ring**Ring**Ring**Click!***

" _I hate you sun!"_ I said as I mentally hissed at how bright the sun was as I was waking up. I got up and head for the showers to cool off.

 **16 minutes later**

"There I'm ready for today." as I looked myself in the mirror to see if I look right. I was wearing A yellow tank top with a black jacket over it and I wore some pants like the Anbu wear. I was 4'3 in height. I notice my hair it caused me to tense a little due to its color and it was gray. What was odd about my skin was that it was that my skin was still a light color but I shook it off. I look at my left arm to see if I bandaged it right due to my.

" _ **Leon you're tensing up a bit**_ _ **. Calm Down."Said certain parasite as he spoke telepathically as some black material seeped through the bandages.**_

 _ **"Zero I'm fine it just that I'm Excited for today!"I spoke back putting a smile on my face. Not buying it but trusts me the Black material seeped back under the bandages.**_

I remember a few details before I woke near the Village in the Cloud border found by Cloud Nin. My name was Leon Odin and I'm a black light user. Zero said my father injected me with a virus called black light but it's a good thing because it covered up the fact that I was missing an arm. How I ended up in the elemental nations were unknown. Yugito said I appeared during a Thunderstorm. Anyway, the reason I'm in this village was due to the Mission the Raikage gave me due to my skills.

" _Find out if the Jinchuuriki of the nine tails is a threat and if possible, Eliminate or Capture him."_ I played the Raikage's words in my head. I rather choose capture then eliminate but I'm going to do it at the right time.

"Hey, Leon you ready for today!" Said a hyperactive blond as he came into my room from the window. He was wearing a dark orange jacket and dark blue shorts. When we meet last year he was 3'1 but thanks to me and the nine tails he is now 4'1. Just remembering what he looked like when we met brought bad memories.

"Hey Naruto yeah I am but be careful who knows what those teachers may pull." I said as I grabbed my katana before we left my apartment for the academy. The Leaf village academy was horrible because they allowed civilians to pass and their curriculum was horrible as hell. Mathematics, History and others civilian stuff where ninja stuff should be was just sad. Worst this stupid village had a civilian side of their council while others including the cloud had only a shinobi council. If I get the chance and completing the mission early I'm never coming back to this village.

 **Streets near the academy**

As were walking, I could hear some of the villagers saying "Demon" under their breath as we are nearing the academy. That's what also bugged me was why they called him a demon when he is only the container, not the giant demon fox sealed inside him. We have _J_ inchuurikiin our village but, at least, Yugito and Bee were not treated as bad as Naruto was before I met him.

"Were here!" Said Naruto as we enter the academy and head for our classroom.

 **Room 214**

As We entered the room it was full of civilian kids or what I'd like to call'em "Cannon Fodder". Out of all, them there were 8 people I notice amongst the crowd.

Now here is what I am going to explain about our class. Out of all of the class, there were only a few I got along with.

The one with the sunglasses and has the stoic look on his face was Shibi Aburame's son Shino. His Clan is full of bug tamers or what I called "Human Hives". They bond with a species of bug known as kikaichu that eats chakra. If I'm smart I can use fire Jutsu and burn them. The guy always thinks logically. He is somewhat an outcast due to the civilian kids calling him "Creepy" or "Bug Freak". I and naruto get along fine with Aburame.

"Troublesome." Said a certain Nara as he was watching us take our seats.

And presenting our very own lazy-ass genius (Behind me) Shikamaru Nara. He uses shadow imitation a variation of Yin Style. He may be a genius but if his enemy finds a way to outsmart or figure out the limits with his Jutsu then he's toast. Even though he is lazy as hell he has an IQ of over 200. He is one the I keep my distant of due to that. If I play it smart I might swipe my target under his radar.

" ***Munch**Munch*"** The guy eating chips is Choji Akamichi of the Akamichi clan who uses use Jutsu that can change his size. The weakness I see is that I can dodge his Human meat tank or Pierce it with my Katana or something, even more, fun. His family owns the Barbe-Q and at least, show some kindness to Naruto. Out of everyone in class I have the usually call him "Fatso" due to my anger and still survive to see tomorrow.

"Naruto-Kun ."As I notice Lavender Eyes was sitting next to Naruto as He hugged her causing to faint. Her name is Hinata Hyuga but I call her Lavender Eyes due her Kekkei Genkai the Byakugan. She doesn't rely on it much due to her Water style Jutsu. the Byakugan's Weakness is their blind spot and Very Bright Lights. She and Naruto like each other after it took me and the Nine-Tails herself to make Naruto realize it.

"Hnnn." Said the "Last Loyal Uchiha"( _ ***Cough**Cough* Bullshit *Cough*)**_ as he is looking out the window while some his fangirls from his fan club were fawning over Him. He is only possible Uchiha left in Konoha after the massacre. He has the whole civilian council kissing at his feet. For some reason, there was a genjutusu on him that I only noticed but I shook it off. His Sharingan isn't activated yet and even if it is It can't follow one- hand signs.

"Hey, Hinata-chan I- **Whack!-** "Kibble shut the hell up!" I said cutting him off by hitting him with a chalkboard eraser covered in chakra sending him flying into the chalkboard.

I covered my ears as I knew a certain pink howler monkey was coming through but what came through was a platinum blonde as she ran through.

"Haha! I beat forehead this time!" Said the girl till she heard me clapping.

"Congratulations Ino,you finally won ." I said finally happy the stupid tie is broken. It had been going on since the second year. Oh if your wondering this is Ino Yamanaka between her and the howler monkey. I would prefer Ino because she a friend and was not the one who help a mob find me and Naruto during his last birthday.

"No fair Ino-Pig!" as I plug my ears again as the screeching pink haired howler monkey was back. Sakura Haruno is was of the people I hate the most. The girl was a book-worm that acts as she knew everything. Her mother was on the village civil counsel and part of the abuse on Naruto. She acts like I'm beneath her when in truth I could throw her as far as she could screech. Her personality will get her killed.

Just as I was about to say something to shut Haruno up till.

"Sit Down and Pay attention brats! Today is the Genin Exam!" as Iruka did his Big head Jutsu.

I was pumped because the moment I pass I'm free of this horror. All I need to make sure neither mine nor Naruto's exams aren't sabotaged.

 **End**

 **That's the first chapter and introduction of my naruto fanfic. I'll try my best to at least stick to the plot a little but there is going to be Deaths, Suprise, Parings, Twists and Crossovers. So Review if you have an Idea what crossover will appear since Prototype is first. So *Ciao!***


	2. Prolouge 2: Gennin Exam

**Rating**

 **Chapter 2: Passing**

" _This sucks."_ I thought as I wrote down my answers. Whoever tried to put a genjutsu on my paper was really stupid. I had learned about Konoha's history during my genin exam at my village and this was a cakewalk.

"Alright pass back your papers." Said Iruka as we all give our test papers so he and Mizuki a fellow "Demon" Hater grade our papers.

 **15 minutes later**

"Alright everyone here is your test scores. "Said Iruka as I look at the board to see the top 5.

 **Class 214 Scores: Writing portion**

 **Leon Odin: 100 points**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: 100 points**

 **Hinata Hyuga: 99 points**

 **Sasuke Uchiha: 98 points**

 **Sakura Haruno: 97 points**

"Yes! Eat it Haruno!"I said as I thought about Naruto and Hinata's Scores remembering all the history lessons I taught them about.

"Alright out everyone outside for the Kunai and Shuriken along with the Taijutsu portion." As everyone started heading out. I looked to see that Hinata and Naruto were already was gone so I jumped out the window since our room was on the first floor and headed straight to the Target field.

 **15 minutes later-Target Field**

I sprinted all the way to the target field. I made it in time just as Naruto was up.

 ***Tch**Tch**Tch**Tch**Tch***

I literally became slack-jawed as I saw the kunai pierce all the vital spots on the human body and the shuriken all had hit all the targets but all were a point away from the bullseye. I look around to see everyone see the look on their faces. Iruka looks proud, Hinata was happy, Sasuke looked angry, Mizuki was looking the same as Uke, Sakura, and the SFC were all yelling saying that Naruto wasn't better or he cheated, Shino had the same stoic look just like in class, Kiba looked jealous and Choji dropped what he was eating.

"Okay, Leon you're up. "Said Iruka as everyone have their eyes on me. I grab the kunai but I checked to see that they were rusty.

"Sensei can I use the kunai I already have? These are old and rusty." I asked with Iruka nodding to go on ahead.

"Okay then." I said as I started as I brought out enough kunai for the vital points. I started by hitting the stomach then the heart next was the lung then the legs and then the kidney and neck, after firing the brain and the eyes I hit a spot that made every guy flinch including naruto.

"I'm done." I said

"Right start with shuriken." Said Mizuki hoped I screw up.

"Fine." I said as I picked them up and decide to show some precision in my throws.

 ***Tch**Tch**Tch**Tch* *Tch-Crack!***

What shocked everyone was that shocked as all the shuriken had hit the bullseye that one of them had broke through them. I sweat dropped realizing that I should have held back a bit.

" **Way to go dumbass."Said my parasite insulting me and complimenting at the same time.**

"100 for both shuriken and kunai Leon but don't get cocky you still have two more portions left."As Iruka writes up my score. For some reason, I felt like we were being watched as we head for the ring.

 **Hokage Tower-Hiruzen Pov**

I was starting to have a headache from all this crap. The council asking for naruto's execution or exile and it's bad enough they are trying to wrestle into shinobi matters. Right now I'm dealing with jounin who were watch the would-be ninja. I was looking at two of them who were Naruto Uzumaki and Leon.

Naruto was like a grandson to me. Kushina, Minato forgive me. Naruto had been beaten, Starved, given spoiled food and the list goes on. If it wasn't for the nine tailed fox he would be dead. What is worst was there were three seals on Naruto's person and they weren't good seals. If Naruto discovers his heritage or this mystery spy Danzo keeps muttering about is allied to Naruto and tells him. I'll give him his inheritance.

Leon was an enigma to the entire village due. His last name is unknown and what I just saw proved that he was skilled. He's shown to show concern for Naruto that he is seen as a Threat to the civilian council. I'm glad that he stopped the attacks on Naruto and help him train.

"Hokage-Sama?"Said a jounin snapping me out of my thoughts as I remembered I have a group of jounin. Among them was my son Asuma, Genjutsu mistress Kurenai were picking genin. The Late one was Kakashi Hatake a student of my predecessor.

"Alright, any request." I asked wondering what teams the jounin will be asked for.

"I would request Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki for Team 7."Said the Silver-haired jounin.

"I would like Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka." Said the Genjutsu Mistress

Asuma wanted Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi for the next Ino-Shika-Cho team.

I saw the flaws in all their teams as well as the dysfunction between the teams. Naruto and Sasuke would cause a rivalry and Sakura is a Fangirl. Team 7 had too many heavy hitters and not enough trackers. The same with Team 8 and Team 10 Ino was on unfriendly accounts with Shikamaru and Choji.

"Anbu!"I called out as three masked men.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama!"

"Get me Yamato, Anko Mitsuru, Yugao Uzuki!" I spoke as the three men vanish. After a few minutes a purple blur appearing in front of us.

"PRESENTING THE SEXY Anko Mitsuru!" She said presenting herself. The next two people were wearing Anbu uniforms but the male was wearing a cat's with green and red stripes and the woman's mask was a cat with a three red stripes.

"Hokage-Sama."Said the Anbu emotionlessly

"I get the last say on teams so don't bitch about not having the team you want. Also Anko, Yamato, Yugao will be having teams as well." I said getting "Hai Hokage-Sama"

Everyone was focused on the genin exam as they started the taijutsu portion of the exam.

 **Taijutsu Ring-Leon**

I was going to fight Kiba next after I take this civilian kid down. His punches were sloppy but his stamina and endurance were good. Having enough of this, I slammed my right fist into his gut then chopping his neck.

"Winner by Knockout: Leon!" Said Iruka as one of the teacher took the unconscious student

Naruto passed his round by winning by ring out and was now facing Sasuke in the Semi-Finals. His match was up next now that I'm done.

"Alright, the Semi-finals match between Our Dead last student Dem-Naruto and our current Rookie of the year Sasuke Uchiha. **Hajime**!"Said A Uchiha Lover

 **Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha**

"Give up Dobe no one can beat an Uchiha! Said Sasuke before he had to dodge one of Naruto's punches.

"Are you going to gloat or you gonna fight Sasuke? Itachi must be disappointed in you."Said the blonde as he blocked the Angry Uchiha punch. he and Sasuke were going at each other till Naruto caught Sasuke's leg when he tried to kick him in the head and threw him out with a Spin.

"* **Growls*** Winner by ring out: Naruto Uzu- **Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"** As Sasuke cut the proctor off by firing a boulder-size fireball at Naruto. I notice Naruto went into handsigns to use a jutsu.

" **Water style: Waterwall!"** As a huge wall of water blocked the fireball turning it into mist.

"That's it! This match is over! Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified for breaking the no Jutsu rule first. Ending the Taijutsu Portion and now everybody back in the classroom." Said Iruka as he shut up the SFC with the big head Jutsu so everyone including me and Naruto can start heading back.

 **Council Chambers-Hiruzen Pov**

I let the jounin look watch the soon-to-be gennin take the exam I was needed in the council chambers. But for some reason, I felt like I should have stayed at the office.

"We Should Put the Demon on Uchiha-Sama team! "Screeched Sayuri Haruno.

"No, we should put him in Danzo's Root!"Said a Fat Merchant.

Before anyone else I had silenced them with **Ki(Killer Intent)** and decide to speak.

"Naruto Uzumaki will not be on Sasuke team or be put in Root and the next piece of shit who breaks my law will be personal execution!" I spoke intensifying the killer intent causing the shinobi side to stiffen and some on the civilian council to pass out.

"Is there anything else?" I spoke as a certain mummy spoke up.

"Actually, there is one thing I'd might?" Asked the mummy.

"Yes, Danzo?"Wondering what my friend needed. Danzo had reformed Root and had treated Kushina like a Daughter he was devastated by her disappearance and or Possible death. He has helped me with preventing the Civilians control over Naruto's life.

"If it may not be trouble I would like one of my root shinobi to join one of the gennin teams. It would be good practice to see if my Root could gain bonds with people and retain their emotions." I nodded seeing the logic in my old friends words and decided to agree.

"Very well Danzo I'll have the teams announced after the exams ." I said as I went back to my office to see if Naruto and Leon passed.

 **Room 214-Leon's Pov**

"Alright, Leon now do a Henge, a Shushin,bushin."Said Iruka till I raised my hand up.

"Uh does the type of bushin matter?" I asked getting a flying kunai as my answer.

* **Clunk***

As the Kunai hit a book piercing it as it fell on the floor.

This caused everyone wonder where I went till.

"Hey, Naruto."Said a female voice as they all turn around to see Sakura in her Chinese dress. But something felt odd about her.

 **Naruto's pov**

I was doing to really good this time and lucky I'm prepared.

"Naruto, **Fake Howler monkey at two o'clock."Said Kiyo inside me.**

"Leon change now or **Else!** " I said adding a little Killer Intent to my threat. "Sakura" smiled before saying.

"Alright, I was only kidding. Way to ruin my Calm "Sakura" Impression again! "Said "Sakura" as she poofed revealing Leon.

"Fine just don't do it again ." I said seeing him smile before doing hand signs that I knew was trouble as I grabbed Hinata and stuck us to ceiling with chakra.

" **Bushin Matsuri(Clone Festival)."** As Multiple Leons appeared around the room. This was his favorite technique. Bushin Matsuri was like my Kage Bushin technique but there were other types of clones in the mix besides Shadow clones.

" **Naruto you might want to warn the monkey not to hit Leon's clones." Said my tendant in my head as she sensed Explosive clones amongst them.**

"Iruka-Sensei I wouldn't hit the clones if I were you." I spoke seeing Iruka give me a confused look and Mizuki gave me a fake confused as they withdraw their weapons."

"What is that Naruto?" Said Mizuki as he was secretly hoping that I slip up on something.

"Because you have a ¼ chance of hitting an Explosive Clone blowing this place to kingdom come." I said " _The only weaknesses are one: The amount of chakra need to use and the focus needed to make the different types." I thought_

"Leon dispel your clones you've passed. "Said Iruka paling at the thought of dying in his own classroom fade as he saw all the clones dispelled reveal Leon breathing heavily sitting in his seat. The Teacher threw Leon his Headband as let Leon rest as he tied his headband around his neck and rest.

" Naruto please do a-"I cut off Iruka by first doing a Shushin to our seats from the ceiling then I Henge into Leon then changing back before standing up and doing Kage Bushin.

" **Kage bushin no Jutsu!"** as shadow clones of me appeared at my side before I dispelled them. Iruka looked proud while Mizuki looked shocked and angry. I wonder who he was looking at till I notice Leon waving something.

" _Chakra absorbing Seals. So Mizuki tried to Sabotage us both huh? What's he up to." I Thought_

"Here's Your Headband!" Said Iruka smiling as he tossed me my headband as I caught it and tied it around my head.

"Alright everyone! The class is dismissed for today. Come back tomorrow for Team Assignments." Said Iruka as all of us students left class.

 **Timeskip-Leon's Apartment at -Leon's Pov**

"Crap that was exhausted." I said as I laid on my bed thinking about today. Mizuki had tried to sabotage us both hoping to get one of us to fail. He had put a genjutsu on my paper and probably did the same to Naruto, Had an Uchiha Lover as a Proctor and tried to give us rusty or dull kunai and shuriken and finally had Chakra absorption seals in the classroom.

"Why would he want to sabotage us? I know he hates us but what other reason would h-"Till it hit me to realize what he is after.

" _He's after the forbidden scroll but also, he's trying to kill Naruto. But who is he getting it for?" I thought_ felt Naruto's chakra as it was moving close to the Hokage's tower. I quickly grab Katana and grabbed my gear as I asked.

"Much chakra do I have left?" I asked zero as I jump out of the window onto a rooftop.

" **You have enough chakra for this but be careful. Mizuki maybe a chunnin but suspect the unexpected from anyone." Said Zero**

"Alright let's get going." I said as I hid my chakra signature before I started jumping from rooftop to rooftop toward the Tower.

" _Just hope that I'm not too late!"_ I thought as double my speed.

 **End Chapter**

 **Well, I'm fixing the first chapter. but how do you think about this chapter? How do you think of my Good Danzo? What going to happen next? And I'm having trouble figuring out a name for the fanfic. Comment and Review *Ciao***


	3. Prolouge 3: Vs Mizuki:Evolved Tiger?

**Chapter 3: Vs Mizuki**

 **Hokage's Tower-Naruto**

I had knocked out the Jiji with the Sexy Jutsu and had gotten the Forbidden Scroll. I felt someone's presence and realize who it was.

"Crap looks like Leon is found me. Kikyo what do I do?" I asked my tendant as I sensed Leon getting closer thanks to Her.

" **What do you expected it's him after all. Unless you are going to include him on your plan. I feel that Body flicker will be the best option." Said the Tailed beast as I did the hand sign for the Body flicker and vanish with the scroll as Leon entered the Room.**

 **Hokage's tower- Leon**

"Naruto Wait!" I said as I entered the room to stop Naruto only to see him vanish in a Body flicker.

"Dammit!" I cursed realizing I have to go after him quick. But before I would do it I'm going to need to info about Naruto along with his family and this village's Secrets. I bit my lip knowing this maybe my only chance.

" **Shadow clone Jutsu!"** As four clones poofed into existence there all waiting for orders.

"Clone 1 head to the Tower's File Room for anything about Naruto or this village or something useful. Clone 4 head to the hospital to look through for Naruto's medical file or anything suspicious. Clone 2 and 3 go to the Fourth's House and the Archives. With everything that's happening, you won't have any problems. Any arguments? No Dismiss!" As all the clones said "Yes, boss!" before Body flickering.

" **Sure this is a good idea." Zero asked through the link before I hear him growling in my head.**

" _What is it?"_ I asked Zero who replied back with.

 **"I smell and Evolved nearing the Kyubi Jinchuuriki. I'll explain later but we better hurry before he or she turns the Uzumaki into Lunch." As I smiled and jumped out the window.**

"Good because I don't want to be blamed for this crap." I instantly locked onto Naruto's Chaka signature and did a B-Line to the location hoping I'm not late this time.

 **Near Forest of Death-Mizuki**

I was fucking pissed because I couldn't fail the demon again and it's all that fucking twelve-year-old evolved brats doing. None of us could kill the demon without dying by that brat's hand. The Hokage is starting to grow a backbone because of that brat. Ever since the day that brat appeared he's caused trouble.

 _ **Flashback-1 year ago-Mizuki October 10**_ _ **th**_

"Mizuki come on! There is a mob about to finish the demon off. Let's go help." Said Fellow Jounin as we head over to the Red Light District to Help. When we made it where the attack was happening only to see a massacre of civilians and shinobi alike torn to pieces, Stabbed or straight up killed. My friend had lost his lunch seeing the carnage and 6 feet away from us was a boy with gray hair and grass green eyes. He was 3'5 but was wearing an outfit somewhat similar to one of those samurai of the Land of Iron but had a yellow shirt and the armor was black. Whoever this was not messing around. However, my friend had sealed his fate with the next words he said.

"Die Demon Lover!" as He attacked the boy with a kunai but the boy blocked it with a rod-like weapon with a red square guard before him.

* **Slice*** As the Boy drawled out a customized katana out of it sheath and cut my friends arm off.

"I don't have time for this." Said the Boy as he positioned his weapons in a diagonal direction before saying.

" **Sword style: White Whirlwind!"** as He cut him in an upward diagonal direction causing the wind to form around him as he turned what was my friend into mincemeat and sent me flying into a building and knock me out.

 _ **Flashback end**_

When I came to I had been demoted and was made a damn teacher at the academy. The moment I get the scroll and kill the demon. The brat would be next and I'll be a Hero to the village. I was nearing the Demon's location till.

* **Slam**Crunch***

I was sent flying by someone's fist as was sent rocketing into a clearing outside the forest of death. I look up from the crater to see what hit me.

"Now do you think I wouldn't catch on to your scheme." Said the gray-haired boy as his hands were transformed into huge black fists but the rest of his arms was covered in biomass before they change back.

I grinned as I went and grab my Fuma shuriken and threw it at the boy but the boy brought out that damn katana and covered it in chakra and place the blade in a downward position.

" **Sword style: Metal Execution."** As a Fuma Shuriken get cut in half and completely shattered.

"You fell for it! **Earth style: Stone Spear barrage!"** As multiple spears of rock and stone came out of the earth and went flying at the brat. What shocked me was that he went into hand signs and said.

"Taste this it's my own creation. **Lighting Style: Lighting Arrows"** Said the boy clasping his hands before electricity burst out in the form of arrows. They not only cut through the stone spears and were barreling straight at me.

" _Huh? Gasses wait don't tell me!" I thought as I tried to get away till._

" **Fire Style: Burning Ash!"** as He Clenched his teeth causing the smoke to combust and explode.

 ***Boom!***

 **Switch to Leon's pov**

"Hoped that finished that bastard." I said before I felt a presence at an instance and block incoming claws.

" _Huh, they almost look like tiger claws." I thought before I heard Zero screaming._

" _ **Fuck! Leon look out!"**_ As I quickly ducked as a feline creature tried to bisect me with it's black light claws.

"Alright try this then!" I said deciding to use "That".

" **Gale style: Orbital Destruction!"** As I threw 5 laser projectiles around Mizuki in Tiger bipedal form. I don't think he's human anymore due to the Blacklight in him and That weird Curse mark. This target and obliterates them but to those with Blacklight it was to weaken them for me to consume them.

 ***Ka-Boom!*** It caused as the created a huge explosion on contact.

"That defiantly should have to weaken him or it now." Till I notice when the smoke cleared revealing Mizuki half of his body blown off but it was starting to regenerate slowly.

" _Time to Fake out and Eat strategy then." I thought before saying this._

"Okay, now all I need is to get Iruka and Naruto out of here."As I made a body flicker and teleported behind Mizuki and hid my presence so that it look like I've left. Might as Hear his last words remembering of how much of a prick he really was.

"Gah! Damn, that Brat! "As he regenerated from that attack and growled in anger. That brat, the Demon, and Iruka all in his way. Worst Anbu are closing in and he would be executed for treason. the plan was simple one: Fail the Demon or Odin. Two: Get either of them to steal the scroll. Then three: If it's possible to kill both of them and Take the scroll to Orochimaru-sama to achieve even greater power.

"And it's all falls because A Kyubi-Brat and a murder mess it all up- **Gah**!"As a pair of black arms burst through his chest and Black tentacles start devouring and absorbing him.

"Sorry but you have broken the third's law which means." As I fully absorb him gaining his memories, Gaining Access to Earth release and Mizuki's Jutsu arsenal.

" **That's not all you've obtained. Check your head and you'll see what I mean." Said Zero as he cut off the connection to filter all the info from Mizuki's memories and arsenal along with the clones memories.**

I check and feel my head took feel that two gray tiger ears were attached to my head. Realizing that it was pointless to panic but hoping i don't have a matching tail as well.

"Hey, Leon you all right?" Said Naruto as He appeared with the forbidden scroll on his back along with Iruka who was shocked see what I did to Mizuki. When they were close enough Anbu and the third appeared. Before the Hokage or Anbu could say a thing I spoke up.

"Sarutobi before you ask what happen can you let the three of us report to you tomorrow because you also might have some explaining to do as well." As I Grabbed Naruto and Shushin him to his apartment.

 **Sarutobi pov**

"Let them go. Naruto can keep the scroll since its inheritance." I said feeling like a huge shit storm from not only the counsel but the two genin as well. Leon Odin was full of surprises and tonight he revealed on. Naruto may have to learn about his Heritage but that will be fine it will, at least, be at ease with who his family are. I don't know if he hates his father or not but tomorrow will give me an answer.

 **Naruto-Red light Apartment**

"Rest up Naruto because tomorrow will be a tough day." Said Leon as He vanished back to his apartment in a body flicker. I couldn't agree with him because after he left I started reading through the Forbidden Scroll for any useful and I notice a few things.

"Hmm. What are these?" I said seeing Jutsu that interested me.

"Kikyo can you help me read these because it is going take us all night." I said

" **Agreed Naruto." Said Kikyo as We began reading for the entire night**

 **End**

 **Well, what do you think about chapter 3? Also, I'm doing a poll for the second crossover that will appear in the Wave Arc? What do you think Leon's Clones found anything? Well, Review,Vote and favorite because I'm out! So *Ciao!***


	4. Prolouge 4: Placements

**Chapter 3: Reports and Team Placements**

 **Leon's Pov-Room 214**

"Thank goodness no on seen these." I said hiding the tiger ears under my hood of my jacket as My classmates were rowdy as hell. Naruto and Hinata were talking about something. The clan kids were doing fine. I just wanted to forget but I notice a female version of the Emo-King.

"Students before I'll start announcing teams and I would like to introduce Menma and Natsumi Namizake ."Said Iruka clenching his teeth trying to hold his own venom as he introduced the Blonde boy and red-haired girl to the class. I wouldn't blame him, though. Who wouldn't be pissed after hearing so many F-bombs such as The Fourth being a clone?

 **Flashback-Hokage's Office**

 _"_ Hello, Hiruzen-san."I said as I entered along with Naruto and Iruka.

"Hey, Jiji who are my parents?"Asked Naruto in a false happy-go-lucky tone. Of course, he knew who they were I guess he's testing the third or not. I looked to see the old monkey sigh before saying.

"It's Best that you report what happened first before we talk."He asked. I told him about my fight with Mizuki. Naruto told him about his plan to trick Mizuki and Iruka just told the basic report.

"So Mizuki is a Traitor. Who was he working for?"Said the Third. Seeing I had reviewed his memories I spoke up.

"Orochimaru sir. Mizuki's was taking the scroll to him for power so it's obviously that."I said not telling him about Orochimaru being apart from my past.

"Hiruzen can you tell naruto about his parents. I'll show you evidence that the supposed Fourth is still alive."I said Ignoring the Third's Angry look.

"Then Leon- _Kun_ pray tell me how Minato Namikaze is Alive?"Said the angry third as if I was lying. I decided to bring out my first piece of evidence as I took out a red book. Everyone eyes were Widen as they looked at the Title.

" _Project K? What's that?" Naruto thought as I started reading some of the book's pages to everyone._

" **Minato age 13** : Jiraya-sensei said he and the council have my clone go to school while I train. He said that he met someone he liked called Kushina Uzumaki today. Sensei said I'm supposed to woo her then marry her when we get older and have kids. Kids suppose to be really powerful sired by her. But what if their father was my clone they would more powerful. After all, he does have that Gabriel person's Angel blood & Miki Minazuki Demon Fox blood along with some sorta Metalic DNA. Sensei Said the Minazuki woman was having twins so my clone's got younger siblings."I said as I spoke one of the logs before I look at everyone's reactions but the Third gave the motion to continue. So I decided to read the last entry.

" **Minato or Minaka age 25 Day of the Kyubi attack:** After all the times I tried to ask her out and all the times I propose to her. She still chooses the fake over the real thing. She even called me "Minaka" instead of Minato. They had just had the Triplets then suddenly a masked assailant appeared and grabbed Naruto. In truth, it was a distraction to get Kushina. Seeing both parents were gone, I took the two kids and decided to raise them to hate their brother. The council has told me that "Minato" and Kushina are still alive due to using a Seal different from the Reaper death seal. He has been healed but comatose along with Kushina in some Hospital in the Wave country. There is a low chance Naruto to find them and wake them up. I doubt it's possible but Gabriel said Younger son may appear and also a healer so that will be a problem. All I just need to make sure Menma and Natsumi are prepared against him.

The moment I finish reading the last entry. I asked the third if I can be excused to my apartment. He nodded yes and that he'll get have Anbu escort me to the academy. I told Naruto I'd be fine as I left through the door. The moment I was sure I was out the tower and near to my apartment I made a full sprint to it and shut the door behind me.

 **Flashback end**

I had felt a rush of emotions in my apartment such as Feeling Sick, Crying, and other feelings. Because I had gained some memories about the angel Gabriel. I didn't know if he is my father or I was one of his Test subjects because either way I want to just end him. The woman was a mystery to me because all I remembered about her was a baby crying. It was disturbing but I snapped out of it as they reach team 7.

"Team 7 is Menma Namikaze, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 is Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame your sensei is Anko Mitsuru. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."Said Iruka as the Howler monkey interrupted him but then was silenced by Iruka big head Jutsu. I chuckled at the howler monkey's misfortune. Before my eyes widen at what Iruka said next.

"Now before I was terribly interrupted this Team 11 is that of Natsumi Namikaze Sakura Haruno, Daichi. Your sensei is Yamato. Team 12 is a four genin group consist of Leon Odin, Yakumo Kurama, Sayuri Uchiha and Sai. Your Sensei is Yugao Uzuki." Said Iruka as He continued onto the rest of the teams I thought onto other stuff. I look through the crowd for my other teammates. I noticed the Sayuri girl was still in her seat now with Her brother who looked like her Sasuke disguise. I notice a girl with brown hair wearing a pink kimono that was held by a pink sash. She was wearing orange sandals as well. The Boy that was wearing anbu gear and holding a scroll and paint was Sai.

" _What wonders me who even made the teams_?" I thought not knowing that my question had been answered.

 **Sarutobi-Hokage's Office-2 hours earlier**

" _Kami kill me now!" I thought as all the jounin were yelling how they didn't get their teams. Till someone appeared._

"Hey, Hiruzen no time no see." Said "Minaka" who appeared with a Blonde boy and a Red Haired Girl. I knew they were Minato and Kushina's Kids from how they looked but I wondered how Minato and Kushina would be ashamed if they were awake and here to know that they. I decided to humor him before I start explaining my reasons.

"Ah, Minaka-San I see you brought your kids to join genin teams." I said knowing that being called Minaka pisses him off.

"Hokage-San you know it's me Minato Namikaze." Only to be Cut off by multiple waves of Killer intent coming from every jounin and myself.

"I'm sorry Minaka but lying is not tolerated here but you can call your claim at the next council meeting ." I said seeing the blonde man vanished along with the kids in a Shushin (Body Flicker).

"Now the reasons why I placed the genin in teams was because they needed to be balanced. Such as Naruto Uzumaki who hates Sakura Haruno but Sasuke Uchiha as well. Putting the boy with people he can get along with. "I said wanting to prepare I dismiss everyone and sighed.

"This will be a long afternoon."Said the Third knowing the worst was yet to come.

 **End**

 **That's chapter 4 of Odin's Mission also I apologize if I bashed one of your favorite characters so far but I had said there would be bashings in this fanfic. Which Council do you think it is? Shinobi or Civilian? Also, I'm having a poll for the next Crossover that will appear in the Wave arc. Anyway please Review, Favorite or Whatever if you like it! *Ciao***


	5. Prolouge 5: Team 8 and 11

**Chapter 5: Team 8 intro**

 **Naruto's pov-Mindscape**

We were waiting for our sensei the same as Leon was but to tell you the truth I was thinking about How much of an Enigma he is.

" **You're curious about his offer?"Kikyo wondering if I'm okay.**

" _Possibly it was when I was 10 years old remember And for starters remember what he said."I thought remembering every argument I had shot down in an instant._

" **Either I should be impressed or frightful of the boy." She said wondering if Miki Minazuki and Odin were related.**

" _Do you know you Miki Minazuki is and if you do tell me about her?" I asked wondering if she was familiar._

" **Miki Minazuki is my youngest sister but she is part dragon." She spoke talking about her sister.**

" _Part dragon? I thought there were only full blood demon foxes."I asked confused_

" **I don't know but to tell you the truth I did not know what was going on through my father's and the council's heads during the time. Anyway, Miki was the youngest of us and Had High intelligence that got her bullied. One little push caused Her to Awaken "It" and leave the clan." She said Laminating on the topic.**

" _What is this "It" you're talking about?" I asked wondering if this It was bad._

" **The "It" what I'm talking about is her ability called Chaos Armor."**

" _Chaos Armor?"I Asked about this Chaos Armor._

" **Chaos Armor is brought out by those with a strong connection with the Chaos within them. It can be brought out by trauma or a High reaction with Emotion. The most reaction is with anger or Hate. The Chaos Armor can become different forms depending on the transformation."She spoke**

" _Did she ever come back? And do you think Leon is Her child?"I asked_

" **She did Naruto but the thing is was She had fits when she sees something that reminds her children she keeps talking about. We tried to ask what they look like but she doesn't remember before we saw that there was a Memory Seal on her. We removed it but she began to scream about an Angel and screaming about taking her Babies away before going into a coma. She should be still in the hospital being healed. Odin being her child is possible, though."**

" _How?"I said to Kikyo in my Mindscape._

" **If you hadn't noticed or the demons hiding in the shadows of the village. You can check his chakra yourself to see what I mean because the Uzumaki clan abilities."**

Put one of my hands in a tiger seal to see what she meant about that till I found something.

" _This is strange I can't see anything but white chakra. Kikyo can you explain?"I asked her wondering what they are._

" **That's because it's Angelic chakra in him but if it possible he might be her child ."**

" _how do you suppose we find out?" I asked Only to snap out of the trance by the classroom window breaking._

 **Leon's Pov-Classroom 214**

I noticed Naruto snaps out of the trance as a Purple blur came through the window and landed in front of Iruka's desk causing smoke. I noticed the Banner and knew what to do.

" **Presenting the Lovely Anko Mitarashi!"** I said in my mind reading the banner.

"Alright, Team 8 Brats come with me to the forest of Death." She said as I saw Shino, Hinata and Naruto leave with her. Team 10 had already left and Team 7 was still here due to the tardiness of their sensei. Then I felt a sudden chill run up my spine as I quickly used my sword to block a back swing.

"Impressive, so you can do Kenjutsu." Said the purple haired woman as I was still blocking Her sword.

" _Kenjutsu! What the hell it looked like she was about to cut me in two." I thought as I shushined to the top of Iruka's desk._

"Team 11 meet me at training ground 43."Said the woman before vanishing in a shushin. Knowing this might happen I ask Iruka who was shocked something.

"What and where is Training Ground 43?" I got two answers.

"What training ground 43 was a training ground but it was shut down for disappearances. I want you to protect your team while you're there. Where it is near the Kurama clan and the forest of death. The training ground was called the Dark Forest."

"Thanks, Iruka." As I walked over to my so to be teammates.

"Does everyone know where to go?" I asked them.

"Hai Leon-san I already know where it is." Said Sai as he vanished in a shushin.

"If it is near my Clan then I will see you there." Said Yakumo as she walked out of the room. While team 12 and 7 were still here. I notice Sayuri standing up and began to walk. I decided to follow her.

"Hey, Sayuri-San want to go to with me?" I asked and just she was about to answer Menma cut her off.

"Hey, cutie why don't you let a real man take you there." I was shocked as Sayuri scoffed at the request and say.

"Sorry _little boy_ but if you're saying I should let a real man take me there." As she wrapped her arm around my right and said.

"Then why not I let Odin take me there." Menma tried to grab at her till.

"Why you little bit- **Ugh**!" as I jabbed my katana into his gut. He was lucky I remembered to cover it with the sheath so I wouldn't cause accidental murder.

"Look dude don't cry over spilled milk. Now I'm taking her to the training ground so don't follow us." As I helped her escape through shushin just as a Silver-Haired jounin entered the room.

"Yo."Said Hatake ignoring one of his students on the floor.

 **Naruto-Forest of Death**

"Alright, Gakis lets do the introduction." She said as she started off as we were sitting on a huge tree branch.

"I am Anko Mitarashi, My likes are Snakes, Dango, My Job, and My dislikes are Rapists, A certain white snake, And Hypocrites. My Hobbies are My Job as I&T, Training, My goal is to find the Person that ruined my life." Unknown that a certain Snake Sannin Sneezed wondering who was talking about his genius.

"Stoic-Bug boy your first." Said Anko as Shino introduced himself.

"Hello I am Shino Aburame, My likes are Bugs, Melon in the Winter, Training, My dislikes are Venus Flytraps, Pesticides, People who insult my Clan and those who harm bugs for being gross. My Hobbies are finding new species of insects and studying them. My Goal is to become a Clan Head."

"Pale-Eyed mouse you're next." Said Anko as she motioned to Hinata to go next.

"Ano, My Name is Hinata Hyuga, My likes are Flower pressing, Cinnamon Buns, and Naruto-Kun, What I hate are The Birdcage seal, People who don't know the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in and Fangirls, My hobbies are making medicine, hanging out with Naruto-kun and training. My Goal is to be the best kunoichi and have a family." She said blushing on the last part.

"Good now Blondie your turn." as It was my turn.

"Alright my name is Naruto Uzumaki, My likes are Training, Hanging out With my girlfriend and Friends And Ramen, I hate are a certain Blonde-Baka, Civilians who become be shinobi just for Fame and other Crap. My Hobbies are Training, Figuring out clues, And other stuff. My Goal is a Secret."I said as an Anbu appeared in front of us and said.

"Uzumaki you are to report to the Council Room."

Oh, Great the "Honorable" fucking council want now. Those greedy fucks must be up to something.

"Who else is going to be there?"I asked

"You're in Luck Uzumaki. Odin is joining you."As the Anbu Vanished.

"Hey, Sensei when is the Test?"I said shocking Anko before she started chuckling then stopped to say.

"It's Seven in the morning don't be late or I will send my snakes to drag you here."

"I won't be late and But before I go." I said as I quickly as I did a peck on Hinata's cheek. Before I did a Shushin to the Hokage Tower to get this over as I met Leon at the Council Room Entrance.

"Ready Naruto?" Said Leon wondering if I won't go nuts and Kill Minaka-teme because he's there.

"Let's do this." As we enter to shut whatever crap they're about to pull.

 **End**

 **That was chapter five. If I find any mistakes in my chapters I'll fix them and Also What do you think about this chapter. Anyway, Review, Favorite Whatever if you like it so far. So Bye!**


	6. Prolouge 6:Council Meeting

**Chapter 6: A very long council meeting and battle Intro**

 **Leon's Pov-Council Room**

We enter the council to see that they have been waiting for us. I looked around as we sat down at the available seats at the end. The civilian council-Bleah!.

" _No wonder Kumo got rid off their Civilian Council?! This is Annoying!"I_ thought Annoyed before remembering that even though Kumo's Civilian Council was gone they, at least, have a representative for the civilians just to be fair to them.

"Excuse me but Why are we here?"I asked wondering if this is will be a long meeting. One of the civilian councilmen stand. I noticed the Man was the fat merchant the merchant guild owned the food stores that gave Naruto Spoiled or Rotten food and Overprice him just to make him broke. It wasn't the Hokage and My threats to Either Kill and Execute Him for it or Barbe-Q and Ichiraku giving him food he would have certainly died of starvation. Worst he paid Civilians and some Ninja basically Chunnin and Jounin rank to Attack Naruto. Funny thing is That if we were reliant on the Biomass we gain like an Amateur Blacklight user we would be grateful. Oh well, I'll need all the Jutsu I need.

"Yes, Leon Odin you are charged with the murder of Chunnin Mizuki Tojo, Theft and Attempt Murder of Iruka Umino. How do you plea?"He asks.

" _So they know about that Huh?"_ I thought remembering that it was to keep secret

 **"** _How do they know?!"_ Hiruzen thought remembered that he kept the Incident under wraps so the Civilian council won't try to pin anything on them.

"Question?"I asked

"Yes, Boy speak up we don't have all day!"Screeched A Pinky Haired Women who I realized it was Sakura's Mother.

" _Zero do you sense anything off about her?"_ I asked wondering if that Woman was evolved.

" _ ***Sniff**Sniff* Yup She is one but how do we draw her out and gain her abilities? With the Claws?"He said taunting about the Side Effects from the curse seal from Mizuki's Memories.**_

" _It's Called the Animal Curse Seal giving the user a boost of power but the drawbacks are of its unstableness and Incompleteness right? How is my body not dead?"I asked Zero through our link._

 _"_ _ **Simple while you were snoozing after the incident I got to work and got rid of the harmful substance but I extracted the Tiger DNA that was in it and Perfected the Animal Curse Seal merging it into us giving us new abilities. But there are some side effects to doing this."**_

 _"like what?"_

 _"_ _ **Although you won't have your ears turning into that of tigers when you don't use it. You will have a tail coming out. You'll get a craving for meat but also, you might want to try to keep control or you'll-**_ PAY ATTENTION WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU BOY!" As I woke up and covered my ears

"AHH! Hokage-san When did The Council have a Howler Monkey!"I said loudly due to my eardrum were healing from the loud noise.

The moment I made that comment I had got mix responses. From the Civilian council and the Two advisors I got yells for my execution for my insult, From Naruto, Sarutobi, Danzo and the Shinobi council were all trying to hold their laughter. A few minutes later I fully recovered my hearing I spoke.

"Oh yes before YOU RUDELY TRY TO CAUSE ME TO BECOME DEAF! What I was going to ask is how the fuck do you know an S-Rank Secret that is if I quote punishable by death if revealed. So Tell me how do civilians know about the incident."I ask smiley till I cut one of the councilmen from Speaking and continued.

"But please tell me what bastard version of the events so I can fucking counter them with the real events."I said letting the civilian council have the floors as we all listen to what bullshit they can come up with(Including Minaka).

 **Minaka Pov**

" _This was supposed to be perfect. I was to come back and claim my name and my work. Then remove the Kyubii From Naruto and split it in two and put them into Menma and Natsumi. But it has all gone down hill. All I can hope is that My clone and that Uzumaki Bitch doesn't wake up or Worst."I_ thought before looking at The boy sitting by my Nephew.

 _"Huh, so this is Gabriel's Son. I hope that Natsumi and Menma have not made any conflict with the boy or there would be problems with the plan." I thought till I Heard one of the civilian councilman speak._

"Last Night the forbidden scroll had been stolen by the demon brat Naruto Uzumaki after knocking out the Hokage and heading to the forest of death to meet up with Orochimaru. You were aiding him by killing anyone who got in your way. Not only that you went into The fourth's home and the Hospital and raid it for who knows what and meet the demon. Mizuki a hero tried to stop you but you had killed him. The Hokage had stopped you just in time as you were about to kill Iruka Umino."Said The councilman smirking Arrogantly hoping he had got the story.

" _Looking from the boy I'd say he is about to-_ *Pfft*HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"I was shocked as the boy started laughing like crazy for 5 minutes till he calmed down.

"Woo. I did think you make laugh with such a Bullshit Story. Hokage-san I believe you should look over these." He said as He threw a file and a Journal with a Note. I looked a little to see who's it was.

 **Minato Namikaze Uzumaki's Journal**

 **N/A: Dear Naruto if you want to know about your old man and family read this.**

 **Medical Files: Naruto Uzumaki(Kyubi-Brat)**

I paled an instance as the third read over the File and My Clones Journal for a few moments before I felt a Shit Load of Ki in the Air and trust me some of it was Aimed at me. The Boy spoke up again in a curious Tone.

"Hokage-San what is the matter? "He asked

"No, I'm fine."Said Sarutobi but inside he was angry about the Hospital." _I have a lot of Firing and Executing tonight and Tomorrow!"_

"Odin-San can you tell us why did you get those two items?"I asked wondering what is he up to.

"Oh hi, Minaka-san. The reason is simple curiosity. The file because I was wondering why Naruto was injected with Poisons that could have killed him or Stunt his growth. The journal I was just wondered if Minaka had one then why not the Fourth have one." He spoke.

I was shocked realising that the boy found out.

"Oh, Hokage-san you mind if I explain the mission you gave us?"He said shocking .the Hokage before he snapped out of it.

"Yes, Odin-san please do."Spoke the Hokage.

"Alright, I had informed Hokage of Mizuki's attempt at getting the scroll as well as his attempt to betray Konoha to Orochimaru for power. I had enlisted Naruto and Iruka in the mission as to help. The mission started just as Naruto started heading to the Tower. Once I got there I noticed the Hokage was out cold with a nosebleed meaning Naruto used the Sexy Jutsu on him. Seeing I could not miss this chance I want to find anything about Naruto so I send shadow clones any place I could think of. After my clones have left I went after Mizuki hoping he hadn't reached Naruto and Iruka. We stopped Mizuki and got paid by the Kage for an S-Rank mission. Right Lord Third?"He Finished causing an Uproar of The civilian council till silenced by the Hokage.

"This is Why Civilians have no right in buting in Shinobi affairs."As Said Odin as he began insulting the Civilian Council.

"Greedy fools like you who up prices on ninja to get their hard earn money. Who but into shinobi Affairs just because of your Council status. Fuckers who kiss those Jutsu thieves feet for money and power and if you think it's Sayuri and Itachi then your fucking mistaken and People like you who beat up, Poison, Starve, Rape a Boy for something he Holds!"He said before he and Naruto dodge four incoming attacks.

"HE KNOWS ANBU KILL HIM!"Screeched the fucking howler monkey. How was that the twelve-year-old boy's left Arm sprout out in the form of black tentacles. I noticed they were covered in red lighting.

"Take this! **Black Light** **Raiton: Hot Shocking Tendrils!"** as the first two Anbu's were stabbed by the tentacles before being a wrapped up by them and burned them to death.

"Die Kyubi Lover!"Said The Anbu with the Boar mask as he aimed for one of his arms. Odin blocked with his arms I notice the tendrils vanish and both arms change.

 ***Crack!***

"Oh goody you broke it now I get to Brake you! **Black Light Doton: Golem Hammerfists!"** As He slammed his now massive volcanic black colored arms into the anbu pulverising him.

"DIE DEMON LOVER!"Screeched the Howler Monkey as she sent something flying at the boy.

 **Leon's Pov**

 _"Hey, zero are those whipfists like ours." I asked._

 _" **No this is a new one Leon like the tiger form we haven used yet. Rember when I thought you about it."**_

 _"Oh yeah, I remember the stuff about those powers and abilities you were talking about."_

 ** _Flashback Three Years ago-Kumo_**

"So what do you mean abilities? Aren't My Hammerfists enough?"I asked

" ** _No Hammerfists are only one of the Abilities hosts of blacklight can use."Said Zero going into Teacher Mode_**

"Like What?"I asked

 _" **Let's start with the Blacklight virus itself. When injected into someone wither its human or animal they either become a Prototype, Evolved or Infected. Those who have survived gain Genetic Superhuman prowess increasing their abilities beyond Human capabilities."**_

 _ **"**_ Were their Variations?"I asked

 _ **"DX-1118 C is What Blacklight is and what prototypes like use are injected into us."He said**_

 _ **"**_ How am I am prototype instead of a evolved or Infected?"As my left hand grew and turned into a black five clawed hand with a red eye in the palm.

" **Let me say this bluntly your not normal or human. Because if you were you would be nothing but a walking corpse and Your DNA is how I say too unique to become an evolve."Said Zero**

 **"** Oh, Um can you continue with your lesson."I said

" **Alright, where was I oh yes Prototypes with blacklight that rewrites their body giving Superhuman abilities transforming them into deadly shape-shifters who have limitless potential. They can turn portions of their body into weapons, Uses super physical strength, Durability to the extent being bullet proof, falling from far high heights and Explosion."He spoke before I said**

"Well, lucky Ninja don't use guns so take ou-* **Smack*** Ouch what was that for!"I said rubbing my head

" **Do not speak till the lesson is over or I will hit you with the hammer fist."Said Zero threating to smash my head.**

"Okay continue just don't hit me Zero."I said

" **Good now their speed, reflexes, agility by shifting their biomass with their newly enhanced muscle structure. Able to break boundaries with sprinting with jumping and climbing. They also Self-Regeneration which involves Consuming living biomass infected or not to heal. Through evolution, they can heal without consuming Biomass. When prototypes consume someone they can retain memories and DNA of that someone able to mimic their voice and Appearance making them possible infiltrator. They also gain a type of sensory ability."He said before looking at me.**

 **"Try doing sensory like C-san and yes you can ask questions."**

"Alright." As I put my right hand in a half-tiger seal and closed my eyes to sense something till I found myself in a dark place.

" _ **Wow, there are so many!"I thought as multiple blue lights that look like people to Animals to Living Plants around.**_

 _ **"Alright searching for blacklight."I said as the Blue lights vanished and multiple Red and Purple lights everywhere.**_

 _ **"Is there any blacklight near Kumo?"As I saw six hundred red lights nearing Kumo along with four purple lights along with a Black Light and a Dark Purple light inside a Coffin.**_

 _ **"Zero what are these?"I asked as he appeared but as a Black skin copy of me with Red eyes.**_

 _ **"Simple the six hundred red lights are Infected. The Purple lights are Evolved and the Blacklight is a Jinchuuriki and the Dark purple light is a Fellow Prototype."He said**_

 _ **"Well, we got to stop them!" as I turned off my ability and make a sprint where the enemy was.**_

 **Flashback end**

It was fucking awesome I wanted to tell naruto about the battle but oh well maybe later. I grab the Scythe arm and smirk.

"So you are an evolved good." As I wrapping it around the rope like of black and red muscles connected to the blade around one of my hammer fists.

"Because this is going to be fun!" as I tug it sending the grown howler monkey toward me so I could hit her.

*Bam!**Crunch!*

As few of the woman bones broke as I hit her with my left hammerfist send her into a wall and through it.

"Hokage-san I think Naruto can handle it from here."As I looked at Naruto who handed me my Katana.

"Welp Catch you on the flip side."As I ran through the hole to the outside of the tower to go after the Evolved.

 **Naruto pov**

I sighed seeing this would have happened sooner or later.

"Jiji is there anything else?"I asked

"Actually, there is."Said the Hyuga clan Head as I notice who it was.

"What is that Hisashi-san?"I asked

"Marriage Contracts for both you and Leon."Said Jiji

I blinked for a few moments till I Screamed.

"NANI MARRIAGE!"

 **End**

 **So how do you guys think about My Civilian Council bashing? What about Pairings? What's a good idea for battle music? Maybe I might show the rest of the flashback later? Anyways Review, Follow or Favorite this story if you like it. So Ciao!**


	7. Prolouge 7: Boss battles and Chaos Armor

**Chapter 7: Marriage Contracts & Boss Battles**

 **Naruto Pov-Council Room**

"Why are we getting marriage contracts?" I asked wondering who were being married to as the Civilian council and the Elders had left.

"CRA. But also, some clans want to protect their daughters from Sasuke Uchiha and the Council for what they might try." Said the Third

"Okay but will marry when were older but will try to get to know them first ." I said not wanting to hear any more reasons. I look at the contracts to who is being married to who.

" _ **Hmm. I'd Accept them Naruto." Kikyo said as she notices a number of contracts are four.**_

" _Why?" I asked_

" _ **Because I want to see if the female Uchiha is worth sparing and to see if my hypothesis is right ." She said before realizing what she meant.**_

"I'll accept the contracts. Now we should go help Leon!?"I said as I got a nod from the Sandaime and Bolted through the hole in the council room and after Leon.

"Lord Third should we assist them?" Asked an Anbu with a Dragon mask.

"Yes, Aikowa Haruno is to be executed but assist them as Leon tells you because he is the only one who knows how to fight these Evolved. "Said Sarutobi as he got a "Hai Hokage-Sama!" as four anbu disappeared.

 **Leon- Red light District**

I was following that bitch till I saw flickers of flames till I saw a blazing inferno that was Naruto's Apartment along with others. Hearing screams I went into hand signs to do a fast water jutsu.

" **Water style: Water Cannon!"** As I fire huge amounts of water at the flames. A few minutes all the flames went out leaving the building charred but it was standing. I notice one of the residents came out.

"Excuse me did you see the pink haired bitch who did this?" I asked the person.

"She said she was going to purify the Hyuga clan with flames." The woman says before seeing me pale before I ran straight for the Hyuga Clan district.

" _Shit, she's going to attack Hinata!"_ I thought as I doubled my speed to the Hyuga district as I heard an Explosion.

 **Aikowa Haruno-Hyuga Clan District**

"Dammit! I was so close?!"I said after I had lite the Demon's Apartment on fired. I thought we were this close to getting after I told Mizuki to Kill the Demon but I did not think that he would be devoured by a Prototype and who do you guess that the fucking brat Odin was a Prototype. I had a plan that was very simple injected and created a few evolved from chunnin to anbu the amount I got out was 25 anbu, 15 jounin, and 5 chunnin. The rest infected and trusted me These were from D to S rank Infected. Lucky the infected will be useful as they will defend me while I deal with that little demon lover. We were hoping she was in love with the Inzuka heir but she was in love with the monster that attacked us the strongest ninja village in the elemental nations **(*Cough*Bullshit*Cough*)**. If it's what I suspect all my D through A Infected will be consumed. The S infected will stall about 45 minutes before being killed or consumed.

Meaning I have to figure out a way to fight the brat as I was reaching the clan Estate till.

"Did you think I wouldn't figure out? **Gale Style: Laser Arrows!"** as I try to evade Light Blue arrows. I ended up getting hit in my right arm disintegrating it.

"You think you can stop me brat?! I'll cleanse this village of all Kyubi Lovers!"I yelled as I whistled for my infected to come to me. I guess the inevitable would happen anyway. What shocked me was that only 10 C -ranked Infected appeared.

 **Switch to Leon's Pov**

"Huh, what the hell are these?" I said as I saw 5 corpses in Chunnin clothes along with five unidentified walking corpses but their outfits were tattered and they had massive deformities all over their body while three others had huge bladed arms.

"These are the ones to come? Damn the Hyuga and Anbu must be attacking them. I must be going now. I have a Demon Whore to kill and a Ramen shop to Burn." As the woman leap onto the roof of a shop and ran for the Hyuga Clan Estate.

"Come the fuck back here!" As I tried to go after her but her infected minions were blocking me.

"Get the Hell out of my way! **Black Light Futon Style: Long Gale Blade Spin!"** As My left arm transformed into a huge blade but had black muscles and flesh merged with it. The blade's tip was pointing down. Wind chakra covered the blade as I prepare to quickly kill them by slicing through them in a spin.

"Christ Zero what were those Infected? All I've seen corpses and those weird infected but not these?" I asked them as we got back to Chasing the Evolve no Prototype because her Light changed to Dark Purple.

 **"I guess spending time with your target makes you forgetful then I tell you. Due to the Blacklight's ability to Evolve, there are multiple types of infected. The most common are called zombies or simply infected civilians. Next are Walkers who have increased muscle mass and deformities. Carrier are human, Animals or Plants that have unknowingly infected with Blacklight but they pose no threat. The Infected you got your from are The Brawler Hunter where you got your Claws from, Hydra where you got your tendril-Hmm? Be careful I sense two infected coming!" Said Zero sounding alarm me to use my sensor skill.**

"Fuck!" I said as I Quickly jump onto the roof of a shop as I just dodged from being skewered by a Giant Broadsword.

" _ **Leon below you!" Said Zero**_

"What the-!"As I found myself wrapped up by a black snake tail. What I notice it was covered in blacklight covered muscles and veins. What's worst it's starting to constrict me. I listened in on who was speaking as the coils were getting tighter.

" **That's it Yama hold him still so Kuru kill him." Said the voice as I felt my claws appear.**

" _Zero."_ I thought as I stretched the coils to move.

" _ **I'm on it!"**_ As Black tentacles touched the coils as they start the process.

"Like hell, you will! **Buzzsaw!"** As I spun rapidly cutting the infected snake into pieces and consuming it before blocking the sword. I opened my eyes to see a 16 ft suit of armor towering over me I notice its head was that of a huge gray-furred wolf with yellow eyes. Guess this is going to be trouble.

 _ **Insert The House Of The Dead 2 OST - Boss Theme**_

" **Go Kururu!" Said the voice till I notice a Small Bat-like creature. I quickly jump in the air dodging the sword.**

" _Zero any way to kill the big guy because I have nothing?" I asked zero through my mental link._

" _ **No, But I think consuming the bat creature that's controlling it may put the mutt under control!" Said Zero**_

"Got it! Gotta wounded it first." I said as I did five hand signs as I dodged another sword swing aimed for my head.

" **Lighting Illusion: Flash Pillar!"** Causing a flashing hoping that it blinding the huge infected, however.

"Woh! I'm impressed, big guy!" As I dodged a strike to my stomach by an inch. I notice it's expression changed.

" _ **Why are you complimenting him! He is the weakest of us S-Rank Infected under Mistress." Said the small bat creature insulting.**_

"Well if he's the Weakest then I'm pretty stoked to fight the Strongest S-Rank. Hey, big guy do who that his?" I asked. The moment I was about to get my answer as the creature's mouth was opening till.

 ***Smack!*"Silence Weakling!" As the Bat Creature swiftly hit the snout of Kuru's Canine Nose.**

I notice Kuru was wincing from the hit and said. "Hey aren't you guys on the same?"

" _ **Silence welp your lucky that I don't kill you myself!" Said the imp-like bat creature arrogantly causing me to laugh really hard.**_

" _ **What is so funny human? I the Great Kea is strong that I'm causing you to laugh to death."Said Kea causing me to stop and look at him and smirk**_

"No, it's just that what you said about killing me so I got a good insult before I kill you."I said as I began insulting.

"You're so Small that you have to shout so that I can hear you talk crap."As I charged at the creature.

" _ **You are a foolish creature. Kill him Kur-**_ **Weakling Get up!"** Screeched Kea

"Ha see what I mean if he's the weakest then shouldn't you be attacking me instead? Then again you talk a big game but in truth, you're the weakest."I said as I used one of my favorite Jutsu.

" **Cold** **Gale Style: Five Finger Machine Gun!"** As Light Blue Lasers fired out my right-hand barreling right toward the bat creature.

" _ **Hahaha! Do you think that attack will hit me?"As the infected Bat creature dodged all of my attacks till a spear made out earth passed him.**_

"Nope! But this will!"As I clasp my hand for the final hand sign.

" **Earth style: Earth Spear Bombardment!"** As 50 rock spears came out of the ground and went flying straight at the bat. I quickly clasp it in my claws as I crushed it absorbing it as the tentacles wrapped around its remains leaving nothing.

 _ **Removing**_ _ **The House Of The Dead 2 OST - Boss Theme**_

"I hope that wo-Shit!" I said as the huge broadsword was an inch from my face before it's was drawled back and put back in its sheath by Kuru. I felt scared as him or it was looking at me.

"Um, Kuru right! Why don't you help us kill the infected while I take care of the howler monkey."I said but all I got was a nod.

"I'll take that as an answer then. Follow me!"I said as we ran straight for the Clan Estate.

 **Naruto-Near Hyuga Clan Estate**

"Come on! We need t-Shit!" As I dodged a huge blade to what those things Leon called "Tendrils".

"Ah, I see. So you are ready." Said a Voice as I looked up to see a brown haired man in a gray hoodie with a tribal design on it and a white shirt along with plain blue pants and a pair of black shoes. I suddenly felt Kikyo yelling for me to run but the man chuckled and said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Run and the little bird will suffer."Said the man he pointed to a roof of a shop. I looked and paled as a woman was holding Hinata by Swordpoint. I was about to say something till I hear something ringing. I notice it was like Leon's but was black. The man held it sideways as he answered it.

 **" _Mercer, have you seen the little demon whore anywhere? I couldn't find her at the Hyuga Estate."_**

"Aiko-San you should probably prepare yourself for the Boy in question."Said the man named Mercer.

" ** _Then lend me some of your evolved! The boy is closing in on me and my S-rank infected and others abandoned me!"_**

 ** _"_** Relax Aiko-San I'll grant your wish if you can kill Leon Odin."Said Mercer as I could her the woman screech with glee.

 _ **"You'll really grant it!"**_

 _ **"**_ Yes, win this battle and all those "demons" and demon lovers will be dead. Putting your village as the strongest and You will be loved by Minato Namikaze himself."As I notice that Mercer was motivating her to fight Leon. The woman had replied for what I guess was a yes.

" _ **Consider it done Alex Mercer."As the phone cut off.**_

 _"_ Ah, that's one headache gone. Now Naruto lets talk."Said Alex Mercer as I looked at him suspiciously.

"What do I get out of this?"I asked wondering.

"Simple we talk till the fighting ends. You get your girlfriend safe and sound, info on Leon Odin and His Family."Said Alex Mercer giving me conditions. I bit my lip knowing I could fight and get killed since I don't know what he's really capable of. What made me curious was the info he had.

"What if I refuse?"I asked

"Simple I kill you and take your form. Same goes with Sabrina and we'll simply get a closer seat on Odin."Said Mercer bored.

Seeing I have a choice of either me and Hinata still breathing or being killed and devoured leaving Leon at the mercy of these two and Said "What do you have?"

"Good. Let's started with His Mommy and Daddy then."Said Mercer smirking at my shocked face as I began listening to what he has to say.

 **Leon- Konoha Electrical power station and Plant**

"I sense the bitch here!"I said as I was walking upstairs.

" _ **Don't blame yourself you'd**_ **kne** **w** _ **she would rip the place apart to find pale eyes."Said Zero**_

"I know but kami why did that bitch kill all those people?" I said mentally feeling like I should throw up but couldn't.

Why wouldn't a person not try to puke after seeing the Hyuga estate after an assault like that? Lucky there were only Corpses, five brawlers, and three juggernauts or otherwise there would be a Hyuga Massacre: Uchiha Redux. The Main and Branch families both took casualties from the attack. I was glad zero was able to tell me there were upgrades during the fight. Upgrades are usually being in the form of Infected. My claws and my hammerfists reached level two, at least, keeping me prepared for this at least. I shook the thought of the estate as I reached the highest point of the Plant to face off against Haruno and Four anbu.

"Ah, Odin you finally arrived. Now I can kill you then I'll be able to rid elemental nations of all the Demons and Demon lovers!" As Tentacles sprout from her body and wrapped around the anbu and started absorbing them. When she was done one of her arms became a whip fist while the other became a blade. When she stared had me she had and evil grin and her eyes were glow red.

 ** _Insert A stranger I remain-Metal gear rising Revengeance_**

" _Let's Do it Zero!"_

 _ **"Don't have to tell me twice."Said Zero as the fight began.**_

"Now you die, you demon lover!" As she swung her whip fist at me. I moved out of the way and threw three kunai with Highly explosive tags attached to them causing a Huge explosion.

 ***Boom!***

As the smoke fade, I was shocked to see she was.

"Where the hel-Shit!"I cut myself off as I dodge a circular saw attack between a whip fist and blade. I suddenly felt lifted into the air and realized.

" _She caught me off guard! Dammit!"I_ thought as I brought out my katana and cut the whip fist into pieces not realizing she had already thrown me.

" _ **You Fucking Dumbass!"Screamed Zero as I notice a pole and quickly grab onto it and propelled myself straight at her.**_

"AH!" Screamed the woman as she was sent flying after getting hit in the chest sending her into some pipeline. I jumped to the opposite side of the pipeline to see if I did any damage till she got up. I was shocked to it was minimal damage on her.

" _How is she not injured?!"I thought as the fight continued._

 ** _(Pause Music)_**

 **Zero's Pov**

 ** _"Dammit, the stupid seals again!"I said looking from the inside of his mindscape at three seals._**

 ** _The first seal was a genjutsu seal that made the victim give up by making it look like none of their attacks were working on their opponent. Lucky that idiot is stubborn or he would have been broken a long time ago._**

 ** _The next seal must have been draining our strength. I was able to reverse it but it will take at least 3 years for all of the energy to return._**

 ** _That last seal was the one I hated the! It was a soul splitter seal and if my guess the 13 arcana soul seal._**

 ** _What shocked me was something was destroying the seals as I saw two black flames corroding them till._**

 ** _*Break!**Shatter*_**

 ** _And like glass both seals shattered and vanished. Hoping nothing bad happened I checked on Leon only to be shocked as I heard Leon say._**

 ** _"This ends now!"_**

 **Leon's Pov**

I was angry why you may ask. No matter what I threw at this bitch it was like nothing I threw at her did nothing. But for some reason, I started feeling my chest hurt as black energy started flowing out and cover me till.

" **AHHH! RRRARGHH!"** I was consumed in a pillar of black energy.

 **Yugao Uzuki's Pov**

I and my fellow anbu were told our mission for tonight.

" _Assist Leon Odin and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze in Eliminating Infected or In Executing Aikowa Haruno."As I thought them till I felt a chakra signature at the Plant but also see a black pillar from the top the pipelines._

 _"_ Everyone on me!"I said asI jump from roof top to roof top to the direction of the signature along with the squad of anbu following me.

 **35 minutes later**

The moment we had made it we saw Aikowa facing against a Person in a black metallic suit. Its helmet was round and had long horns that were in the shape of a U. In his Right hand was a red trident and in his left was a blade which I realize who it was.

"Odin-San?"I said as I notice the figure was ignoring me and was focusing on Aikowa.

I notice Aikowa was very injured to the point one of her arms were amputated. I ignored her screeching and focused on how Odin was so calm as She yelled about some person named Alex and How Odin shouldn't have interfered in the civilian matters in "cleansing" this village.

 **Normal Pov**

 _ **(Starting music again)**_

As Leon in his Armor put his sword away he twirled his trident and said.

" **This ends now!"**

He does a diagonal strike with the trident but as Aikowa blocked it with her blade arm flames to appear causing her to jump out of the way. Not noticing the boy's quickly does hand signs.

" **Water Style: Starch syrup capturing field!"** As liquid fired out of the helmet and onto the ground.

Aikowa tried to move as the liquid on her feet but couldn't move them.

"DO YOU THINK THIS CAN STOP ME?!"As she did a long range attack for his heart but.,

* **Squelch***

As Leon stabbed the Trident into the whipfist destroying the blade and did five handsigns and said.

" **The only demon I see here is you bitch now die! Hyoton: Fridged Death**!" as a Mist- like substance came out of the helmet and hit Aikowa dead on causing her legs to become frozen. The rest of her body began freezing as well till she was that of an ice sculpture. Leon picks up his trident and threw it threw it at the sculpture destroying it. Seeing his opponent destroyed he falls to the ground passed out.

 **Yugao pov**

"Quick get the boy to the hospital!"I said after I checked his vitals. His heart rate was decreasing and his right arm and chest had injuries from cuts to bruises. For fucks sake, he was going to be taking the exam.

Hokage-sama appeared before us as the medics took the boy.

"Report ."He said.

"Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga have been secured but sir."Said Rabbit.

"Yes?"He asked

"A red-haired girl claiming to be the nine tailed fox wanted to stay with Uzumaki."Said Boar. Hokage-Sama eyes looked shocked before saying.

"Do not let anyone into their room till they have awakened and I also want a squad of Anbu that doesn't have a grudge against Leon or Naruto. How is the Hyuga clan?"He said

Seeing it was my turn to report I took my chance and also asked." Why do you need Anbu that doesn't have a grudge against Naruto and Odin-san and the casualties amongst the Hyuga are two-fourths of the Main branch and one-fourth of the branch family. If not Odin-San and the armored creature that was with him then all of the Hyuga clan would have been wiped out."

"Ah, I see before I dismiss you the reason I want non-Naruto or Leon resenting Anbu is because if the Civilian or shinobi find out the are unconscious they will strike them. Now Dismissed!"He Said as Most of the Anbu vanished. As I was about to leave.

"Cat."As I here Hokage-Sama say my codename.

"Hai?"I said

"Guard them."As I heard the order I left and headed for the hospital to guard them.

 **End**

 **So how do you like this chapter? Also, I'm having a poll for the Second Crossover. Next will be the aftermath and the Team 8 and 11 test but differently. I might do a Q &A soon or not but maybe in the future. Anyway Review, Like, Favorite! See you next time on Odin's S-Rank Mission! *Ciao***


	8. Prolouge 8: Test goes south

**Chapter 8: Crush Temporary BlackWatch Bases and Different Gennin Test: Team 8 engages the Enemy: Naruto vs Iwa Missing Nin**

 **N/A: I own nothing but my OCC's and Ideas**

 **Naruto Pov**

"...Uh? What Happened?"I said till felt my chest hurt.

"Naruto calm down."Said a Female voice as I felt someone heal the pain in my chest. I look up to see a 17-year-old girl with long red hair with C-cup breast and was wearing a red kimono and shoes.

"Kikyo?"I said trying to hide my blush at her figure. She was chuckling at me before looking at the next bed and I notice it was Leon was unconscious and in a outfit for a hospital patient. His Katana was placed in a chair along with a pair of clothes he usually seen around.

"You're not fooling anyone."She said i looked to see both eyes flicker before opening.

"How long have you know?"He asked sounding impressed.

Before any of us can talk Leon's Phone thing started to ring. He held it sideways and answered it.

" **Leon you've grown since the last time I called you ."**

"Happy to see you two "Athena" or Aka Dana Mercer."

 **"Show some respect you ass or I won't tell you what I've found."She spoke.**

 **"** All right Dana so what did you find?"He asked

" **It's about Gentek and Blackwatch."Said the Woman as Leon's eyes darkened.**

 **"** What the fuck is up with them?"He said Growling.

 **"While me, James and Sergent Rooks are keeping most of the forces here in New York. They have made ground in the Nations."**

 **"** Places?"I asked.

" **The only bases I've got info on are Takigakure which was destroyed by four ninjas from the Village of artistans, Yumegakure and Somewhere else."**

"Anything else?"He asked

 **"I taped into the Blackwatch communication channel and found out that there are experimenting and or raiding two areas. Also, I've sent you some missions or locations to interfere with there plans."**

"Thanks, Dana. Tell Amaya I said hi!"He said as turned off his phone and put it away.

 **Leon Pov**

The moment I was done I found myself felt killer intent and turned my head to see Kikyo.

"Hi, Kiky- **Talk now!"** As She cut me off staring at me with crimson eyes.

"About what?"I ask

"All of it." She says

" ***Sigh*** Alright, Naruto get ready for a boring history lesson." As I started talking about Blackwatch, Gentek, blacklight virus and the incident.

 **1 hour later**

"And that is everything I know about it." I said as I notice Naruto looked sick.

"Huh, Naruto are you alright?"I asked

"Leon…is that all true."He said causing me to raise my eyebrow before saying.

"Yes, All of it I'm not going to sugarcoat it. Blackwatch and Gentek both had done some crap that was absolutely unforgivable."I said starting to feeling sick of even thinking about it but I shake it off and say.

"But now what's worst their trying to what they did to New York."I said as I closed my eyes and focused.

" _Zero did you located anyone that are from Blackwatch nearby?"I asked as I use my sonar ability till._

" _ **If your guess is the same as mine then you sense atl east two squads in both locations. Crap, I sense Lairs."**_

"I can sense you Hiruzen Sarutobi."I said as the Hokage walked in and the anbu with long purple hair must be Yugao Uzuki from the classroom.

"Hey Uzuki-san can I make a shadow clone in my place to deal with Blackwatch. I promise to be back on time."I said. I notice she sighed before saying.

"If your clone is dispelled or destroyed then I will fail your teammates." She said till Naruto shouted out.

"I and Kikyo will take care of the squads in the forest!"I was going to speak my disapproval till I hear Zero speak.

" _ **Consider this as a Test for the kid."**_

"Just be careful Naruto who knows what will happen."I said hiding my worry as I sensed two gray lights the same as Kuru.

"Alright, Odin-san, Naruto-san taking care of Blackwatch Squad but be careful. I want you two to eliminate those forces. You will be paid for an S-rank mission on Completion."He says as he left us alone in the Hospital.

"Naruto be-Oh come on!" As I notice Naruto and Kikyo have already left since their stuff was gone.

"Oh well, time to get dressed."As I went into the dressing area to change.

 **25 minutes later**

I had fully dressed in my clothes and grabbed my gear and Katana. I really don't like hospitals that much. I don't know why but I really hate being in hospitals for some reason. I shook the thought off and made a clone.

"Make sure you don't get dispelled or destroyed till I give the order."I said

"On it boss." Said the Clone giving a salute with his katana before vanishing in a body flicker.

"Alright let's get this over with!" As made a sprint for the Blackwatch location.

 **Naruto Pov-Forest of Death: Blackwatch Location**

"Woh." I said as I analyze the four soldiers. The first three were wearing the same outfit meaning they must be soldiers.

 **((N/A: Im not very good with military ranks but ill try.)**

"Corporal whats our status on the mission."Said the commander

"I don't know sir the lab nerds made shop inside this base and are looking for anything useful. That bodyguard of theirs is all they need and want us all to guard the entrance even you commander." Said the Corporal.

"* **Sigh*** Just fucking watch out for hostiles and if you encounter any you are red hot to engage."He spoke before they all went back to their posts.

" _Leon said that commander's usually have memories current operations but any of them might have useful stuff. But for some reason that solider over there is glowing yellow." I thought as I threw a kunai at the solider that wasn't glowing yellow in the head._

"Alright let's do this!"As I quickly mask my presence behind the other soldier and stab him in the back and absorb him. I was shocked as I got my "Disguise" but suddenly I felt a lot of knowledge about one of the guns Leon talked about. A rifle was on the ground in front of me but I decided to devour the corporal. I found the corporal near the entrance.

" _Let's hope my acting is right." I thought._

"Sir!" As I gave a mock salute to the corporal in my solider disguise.

"At ease private. "Said the Corporal before he turned his back.

" _Got him."_ As I quickly grab the corporal and stab him in the throat with my right hand to consume him and gain his memories.

"Gah!"I said as I suddenly felt a rush of memories appear in my mind.

 **Memory-Mission 1 set: Operation Snow Princess**

 _ **Kazahana: So do we have a deal.**_

 _ **Captain: Yes we do. We kill Koyuki Kazahana before she can reclaim her home land and we get and alliance with your country and Chakra Armor. You gain Military assistance and weapons.**_

 _ **Kazahana: Excellent, With that woman out of the way. I can keep my hold on the people of this country.**_

 _ **Captain: Don't fucking cross black watch Doto Kazahana or I'll kill you myself.**_

 _ **Kazahana: I wouldn't Betray this agreement. As long as you end Koyuki's Life then you will get what you came for.**_

 _ **Captain: I'd see it when I believe.**_

 _ **Memory End**_

I snap out of it to see Kikyo with one of her fox tails wrap around the commander's neck.

"Go on naruto."She said as I stab the Commander and consume him to see if I get anything but I was drawling blanks in my head. Oh well might as well take care of the people inside and get back to the test or I am screwed.

"Let's go Kikyo!" As I grabbed the rifle and the ammo around me as a souvenir as I entered the base.

 **Leon's Pov – Training Ground 11: Inside Dark forest base Blackwatch**

"Disappointing." As I look at the dead corporal. As I went and picked up a Rifle and the three packs of ammo and thought what to do next. I put the ammo in my pack where my shuriken, kunai, and explosive tags were and strap the rifle to my back. I sensed the two officers coming and hid. I thought of my options on how to beat them.

" _Attacking them head on would be suicidal same with using my katana."I thought as I imagined myself charging straight at the enemy only to get bullets in my vitals. For all, it's worth I was lucky to get the hang of the academy style taijutsu. Otherwise, I'd be an easy target for expert taijutsu users. I kept thinking till I realize something as I grabbed two kunai and threw them at them. I hear one of the soldiers scream as I hear._

"AHHH!"Screamed the right solider as he fell to the ground.

"Manches-Uh!"Said the other solider before I slammed my right hand now claw into his chest and devour him. I suddenly feel a rush of memories that was different than normal. I was going to ask zero what this information was but I had to dodge bullet coming from somewhere.

"Take this you fucking monster!" Said someone which presume to be the commander as we face off. I hope whatever new upgrade I just got be useful as I ran at the commander as he tried to shoot at me close up till I force the rifle out the mans hand and stabbed the man's stomach with my right-hand position sideways and the thumb tucked in.

"Guah!"Said the commander as he was consumed as I transformed my hand into a claw and cut him in half. I felt another rush of memories as I notice the person I hate the most.

 **Memory Mission 2 Set: Operation Wave hunt**

 **John: You promised us the brat!**

 **?: I did Sergeant but how were you suppose to know that pale-faced snake would take him.**

 **John: So is he going to be at the Wave country. The brat might compromise Gato's Business or Kill him.**

 **?: Don't worry as long as we have "John" and "Jane" Doe still in a coma. Then you will have your weapon.**

 **End Memory**

" _John and Jane Doe? So Blackwatch has Minato and Kushina."I thought as I pick up ammo and head into the base praying that my clone hasn't been destroyed. Lucky that I made replacement clones just encase._

 **Dark Forest Base**

I went inside placing ammo into my pack and decide to see if there was life further in the base.

" _I sense two in the right sector, One searching to what appears to be the file room and the gray soul is…..Oh, Shit!"I thought as I dodge an attempt on cutting me in half._

The creature was 17ft and covered in what I guess was Blacklight armor. I notice he was holding a huge double bladed axe which was scary in my position.

" _Zero what should I do?" I asked before I hear something._

"Enjoy fighting Husk. Konoha Scum! **Earth Style: Relentless Labraityh!"** As I found myself surrounded by walls. I notice a corner that could lead to the left section of the base.

 _ **Inserting Boss fight theme House of the dead 2**_

" _ **Leon it's armor is its weakness. Shot or hit it with kunai connected to explosive tags."**_

"Don't need to tell me twice!"I said as I brought out the rifle and start firing at the monster's body as I started moving. I counted off how many bullets the creature's body could take because I notice it stop after getting hit by 30 bullets. The moment I went right the creature had disappeared.

"Shit!"I said as I quickly dodged the axe as it's wielder came from a ledge. This lasted for a few minutes till my luck ran out and I reached a door.

"Come on open up!" I said as I tried to open the door by pulling it open and try to push open but it wasn't budging one bit till I realized something.

" **Kai!"** As I released the genjutsu that was put on me. When I released it I felt my right arm and nearly go numb. The door I was trying to open was actually a dead end. I notice my chest and right arm had gashes on them and they weren't healing. I notice the creature was raising it's axe.

"I'm screwed." I simply say as I close my eyes until I hear 3 attacks being called out.

" **Super Beast Scroll!"**

" **Dance of the Crescent Moon!"**

" **Fire style: Fire Dragon Bullet!"**

I open my eyes to see the monster kneeling on one knee and part of its flesh was showing from the burns and it's right arm that held the axe had been chopped off.

I quickly turn my hands into claws and stab the monster in the chest and devour it. I quickly activate my chaos armor but I found find myself covered head to toe in blacklight before it solidified into armor.

 **Remove boss fight theme- house of the dead 2**

 **Sayuri Pov**

Apparently Leon sent a clone during the test in his place. We had realized it's was a shadow clone when it said his boss was in danger. Yugao told us to follow her after the clone. We were lucky to have made it in time as that monster was about to kill him. His left arm and legs weren't injure. But his stomach had a medium and a huge gash but the medium gash had been healed but the huge one was slow at recovery. His right arm was critical due the inside of it being seen by us. But what scared me was the fact that moment he saw the black armor thing was down with some makeshift claws for and he ripped it to shreds then tentacles came out of him and turn the thing into biomass. I notice Leon's wounds were rapidly healing nearly giving scars.

"Leon, can you explain what happen?"Said Yugao as Leon filled us in so far but he said that someone had put a genjutsu on him without his notice.

"There is two in the right part of the base, One in the file room with my attacker guarding him and-Huh two more?" He said started running passed us.

"Quick, after Him!" Said Yugao

"Yes, Yugao-sensei!" I said as we went after that idiot.

 **Naruto pov**

"Well, that was bad."I said as my wounds healed and Kikyo was looking around. I looked at the weapon I was holding. Its blade was long and sharp it had a bright red unknown shape. It was attached to a metal pole from the two sockets.

"Nice kill brat." Said My sensei. It turns out my clone was successful and help Shino and Hinata pass but Anko decided to use my S-rank mission to see if we can work together as a team. Lucky they got here because I would have certainly died due to someone putting a genjutsu on me. But what's worst Leon might have the same problem.

"Alright brats lets eliminate these people but you keep what you find." She said as we enter what appears to be where the test subjects were placed in test tubes. I didn't know what was

"Excuse me but who are you?" I hear Hinata ask Kikyo. I knew someone was going to ask her that.

"Kikyo Uzumaki at your service." She says she introduce herself to the team. With her red hair, she can play off as an Uzumaki. Luckily the others took that answer and decide to search for the scientist inside and split up.

 **An Hour later**

When we separated I headed north when I came upon a weird opening covered in flesh **(Lair Entrance but if anyone has a better description comment.).** I dug through it and found myself in a huge red room covered in Veins.

"Ah welcome Flash-Bastard to where you die!" I hear as I looked up to see what appeared to be a Rock Jounin from Iwakagure standing onto two cages as He let out what Leon called Brawler Hunters which he got his claws from. Hoping I'd get claws to I decided to use it.

" **Wind style: Gale slash!"** As I precisely did a diagonal strike with the Bardiche as Kikyo called it. Cutting on one of the hunters in half and injuring the other.

" _Now's my chance!"_ As I quickly rip the hunter's arm off and beat it with it as tentacles came out and pierced it and absorbing it. I feel my arms transform into black arms with red glowing lines and five knife-like blades for fingers.

"Grrh! Fine, I'll finish you my self! but, first **Earth style: Relentless Labrityth!"** Said the Iwa Jounin as I found myself in a huge pathway.

" _Shit he's trying to keep it a long range fight."_ I thought before I found myself inside an earth dome.

"Enjoy this Flash-Bastard!"Was all I heard as I found myself put in a genjutsu. It was horrible it showed all the times I was beaten.

 _"What did I do this!"_

 _"SHUT THE HELL UP DEMON! We're finishing what the fourth started!"_

I could hear the mob yelling till I hear a voice.

" _Get the hell away from the kid!_ _ **Sword style: Wind shredder!"**_

"Huh? Was that Leon?"I said as remember something.

 **Flashback-Naruto 6 years old October 11th**

 _"Huh?Kikyo what happen? Is this the afterlife?"I asked her if I'm dead._

 _ **"No, this isn't the afterlife but someone did save you."She said**_

 _"Huh?"I said as I smelt something good as I woke up to see someone was cooking in my kitchen._

 _"Hey who are?"I asked seeing the gray-haired boy looked shocked before saying._

 _"Oh, sorry my bad! Allow me to introduce myself. My names Leon Odin, You?"Leon asked_

 _"Hmph! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become Hokage! Believe it!"I said as I puff my chest in pride._

 _ **"**_ _*Pfft*_ _Well if you want to be Hokage I suggested running to training ground 44 would be a good place to hide instead of getting nearly dying from a mob of ignorant people."He says giving me advice._

 _I frowned at what he said but took it to heart. But I asked him something._

 _"Oh, Your Hokage assigned me to be your bodyguard and to help train."He said_

 _"How you're the same age as me?"I asked._

 _"Simple we have three years before being enrolled in the academy. That is how much time we have to help you improve. However if you want to continue it but there is going to be restrictions."He said_

 _I looked at my options at this. On one hand I could become stronger and become Hokage but there will be restrictions. On the other I could let this opportunity go and-._

 _"I prefer if you take my offer because if you don't there are only things that would definitely bad for you."I said._

 _"And what the hell would that be?"I asked wondering._

 _"Well, one you be turned into an emotionless weapon. Two they would try to execute or banish you for something probably stupid or worst mold you into a malleable and naive fool used to the point they'll just execution or banish you. So, pick your because either one will a might fuck you over."He said._

 _"Those aren't choices but simple possibilities."I said frowning looking at Leon blankly._

 _"Possibilities?"I asked wondering what he meant._

 _"Yes, possibilities as in they will happen even if I interfered. But I'd be prepared for each of them."He said to see my silence before I said._

 _"What do I even get out of your training."I said looking at him seriously. He simply put his finger to his chin and had a confused look and said._

 _"Do you want the blunt version or the sugarcoated version?"He said._

 _"blunt." I answered_

 _"For Starters those seals on you, I'll keep the attacks on your life to a minimum and Help you any way I can."He said_

 _I thought it over Leon's offer then said._

 _"You're not going to tell me what seals till I accept. So I'll accept the offer."I said as till I asked._

 _"What's that?"I asked as I saw circular shaped meat and eggs but they were scrambled._

 _"There Scrambled eggs and are you alright?"He said as he saw my mouth water._

 _"Uh, yeah um do you have enough for a second plate."I asked for to see him and make two plates for the both us. The moment he gave me the plate I started chowing down as I hear him say something._

 _"I guess I'll explain training tomorrow then."He said before he started eating._

 **End**

" _But I remember there was a jutsu he taught me to help in this situation...That's it!"_ I though as I started doing handsigns as I could hear the arrogant prick saying I will die here.

"Here we go! **Water Style: Great Geyser Jutsu!"**

 ***Rumble**Rumble***

 _"Alright! Ready...Set.. Go!"_ I thought as I ran straight forward as a pillar of water came up from the ground sending me upward as the pillar broke through the dome.

 **Said Arrogant Iwa Missing Nin**

"HAHAHAHA NOW YOU DIE HERE YOU LITTLE FLASH-BASTARD! **KU-WHAT THE HELL!"** I said as water came gushing out from five different places in the labyrinth including the one coming out of my earth dome.

" _What is he up t-_ _ **Guh!"**_ As I was cut out of my thoughts as I felt something hit me like a when Han hits me using kokuo power.

 **Naruto pov**

I used my elemental version of the Rasengan made a direct hit to his body as the water swirled around the sphere.

"TAKE THIS! **Water style: Torrent Rasengan!"** as the missing-nin was torn into pieces by the water like blade formed from the water as the sphere exploded.

 ***Boom!***

"Ha, I did it! Take that you son of a bitch!"I said triumphantly till I realized something.

" _Wait if I was attacked then..._ _ **FUUUUUUUUUUCK!"**_ I mentally screamed as I summoned two shadow clones. I picked up the bardiche and tossed it to clone 1 and toss the rifle to clone two.

"Clone one find Kikyo and assist her, Clone two you go and help Shino andI'll help Hinata. **Now, move!"** as all three of us split up in different directions.

" _please let me make it in time!"_ I thought as I headed where Hinata's Location is.

 **Shino's Pov**

" **Earth style: Earth spear!"** I said I carefully toss the spear at the huge spider its web.

" **Do you really think you can defeat me!"Said the Huge Spider as it was looming above me.**

As much as I wanted to answer I thought what Uzumaki-san or Odin-San said when they were in what they called a "shitty" situation like im in right now.

" _Fucking great the one thing I like the most is trying to kill me."I thought as I dodged one of the legs._

To me, this was going to be a long fight.

 **Okay, I am ending the chapter right here for now and Also a little Q &A.**

 **Q: Is There going to be character death?**

 **A: Pretty much the civilian council, some civilians, and ninja. There are some I might be nice and do polls to decide their fate.(Mostly: Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Kiba).**

 **Q: What is Operation: Snow Princess and Operation : Wave Hunt?**

 **A: Snow Princess is the Land of Snow Arc and Wave Hunt is the Wave arc.**

 **Well, I hoped you like it so um? Review, Favorite, and Comment. So *Bye!***


	9. Prolouge 9 What are These?

**Chapter 9: Crush Blackwatch Bases: Shino vs Giant blacklight Tarantula**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my fanfics, My Ocs and Ideas**

 **Shino Pov**

As I walked through the corridor to find myself in a huge part of the area.

"Hives?"I said calmly as I notice multiple cone-like structures. I thought about something as I prepared myself for the worst.

I was always taught to think logically and keep calm in my clan along with my training with my Kikaichu(Destruction Bugs). I was called a "bug freak" due to me because of me being a hive for my bugs. I didn't either because most of my classmates called me creepy. However, they are a few who actually befriended me.

I certainly hear a voice as I stopped.

" **Excuse me sir. Can you help me?"** As I turn around to see a girl my age. She had white hair and red eyes but was an inch taller than me and was wearing a black parka with a with a t-shirt but had tan shorts and stockings.

I kept my insects on alert just incase and asked.

"Who are you?"I asked.

"I'm Lilly. Um, are you here to rescue us?" She says as I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Us? There are others here?"I asked

"Yes, but they're not human." She said

" _Not Human? What does she mean by that?"I thought._

"what do you mean?"I asked as she pointed north.

"Heh, see for yourself."She said as she leads me into a chamber.

 **Insect chamber**

"Huh?"I said as I notice the creatures above us in the tubes but also the ones around us.

"Be careful." She says as she pointed to the cocoons.

"Are there anyone in here?I asked.

"Yes, But everyone is in some Paralysis-Sleeping Jutsu. But Orochimaru had put something to keep them all asleep." She said sadly causing me to asked to see if she is alright.

"Did you know this person?" Seeing her upset.

"The thing guard that is guarding everyone is or now was my father." She said as she covered her head with her hood. I could hear weeping. Logically I could simply wait for backup from the others and face it as a group. But something in me was telling me that fighting it with a full four-man squad with be dangerous and fighting it was a better option. I couldn't tell if my insects were telling this or something else but I have to decide now because there was a huge chakra signature coming in fast.

"I'll do it." I simply said as I quickly tackled her out of the way from an incoming giant spider arm.

" **GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GIRL!"** Screamed the huge arachnid monster as it closes in. I identified my opponent as an 18 foot blue and black Tarantula with red glow lines on parts of his body. I also notice a small pink tarantula attached to it's back. I quickly whisper to her to run but.

"No i'm not going to run away."She says as she did four handsigns and did a jutsu.

" **Wind Style: Wind bullet!"** As a huge bullet made of air went directly at the smaller one on top dealing damage.

"Fine! **Earth style: Sticky Mudshot!"** As I spat out a dark brown ball of mud and hit one of its legs. I quickly did another earth jutsu.

" **Earth style: Earth spear!"** As I threw a spear of rock at it but it quickly shot a of spider thread at the ceiling and quickly attached itself to the wall to avoid the hit.

" _huh? One of the legs is still on the ground."I thought as the leg that was hit by my Mudshot was fully stuck to the ground but the long part of the leg was stretched out by 28 yards. I decided to make a plan to trap and finally end it._

" **Earth Style: Earth Stalagmite Bombardment!"** As I did the boar handsign as multiple huge rock spears came from the ceiling. I quickly got lily and myself onto what I believe to be the second floor. I notice that two of the huge spears had pierced two of the giant tarantula's legs.

" _Spider has eight legs and I took out three of them. Meaning I just need to immobilize his last five legs somehow. As long as he doesn't notice the Kikaichu. "_ I thought before I notice one of the creatures arms coming toward me. I quickly did a substitute with a clone I place below me as I watched it get pierced. Then I suddenly feel massive amounts of Ki coming from somewhere. I looked up to see it was Lilly who was producing such amounts as I noticed six spider arms coming out of her back. I also suddenly feel really cold as if it was really cold.

" _This is just like what Odin-San did to the civilians and those four on their "foxhunt"."_ I thought as I quickly remembered the display at what I believe to be some sort of hunting party.

 **Flashback-Shino 7 years old- October 10** **th** **(Leon's second year in Konoha)**

 _I was following him from the trees as he was walking do a street past ichiraku. It was usually closed during October 10_ _th_ _. My father had told me that Odin-san was Naruto Uzumaki bodyguard. I could not understand how efficient he is but Ino-san had spread around a rumor that anyone who messed with Odin-san or Uzumaki Naruto either became a corpse that was either to be recognized or not or they disappear never to be seen again._

 _He entered a courtyard. I quickly jump onto the roof and decide to follow him till._

" _Hey, Civilians! What are yo-"I notice Leon stopped talking as I noticed where he was looking. In the cage were, at least, five to ten foxes in it. That is when I felt it. The amount of Ki coming out of Leon was so huge that it was causing some of the Anbu hid to throw up. Suddenly like out of nowhere the cage of foxes was in his right hand before he gives it to a shadow clone._

" _Take them to my apartment." He said as His clone vanished in an instant. I notice one of the civilians smirks before signaling four chunin to come out and did four jutsu at once._

" _ **Fire style: Fire Dragon jutsu/Water style: Water Dragon jutsu/Wind style: Wind Dragon jutsu/ Lighting style: Lighting Dragon Jutsu!"**_ _as Four Dragon made out of their respective elements came barreling straight toward him. I notice the smirked on Leon's face as he did at least 4 handsigns before saying._

" _It's a pity none of you have an earth chakra but I guess I won't have to waste my sword skills for this. Now you see it and now you don't!_ _ **Shade style: Inhaling Maw!"**_ _As All four jutsu were absorbed into his right palm._

" _Now it is time to die!_ _ **Shade Style: Numerous Judgments!"**_ _He said as multiple blasts of chakra at the chunin till they were nothing but corpses with holes in them. I notice Leon was sighing till he spoke._

" _Dumbasses didn't they ever of the phrase "Suspect the unexpected!"." He said as he left the scene. I decided to leave as well after seeing the dead civilians a few feet away._

 **Flashback end**

I snap out of my stupor as I hear Lilly do a jutsu I haven't heard of.

" **DIE ALREADY YOU FUCKING MONSTER?! ICE STYLE: FRIDGE SPEARS!"** She screamed in a more demonic tone as multiple ice spears came out nowhere and pierce what appeared to be the last two legs.

" _Now!"_ As I signaled my Kikaichu on the creature to attack the legs to leave it helpless.

" **AH! YOU! I THOUGHT I SKEWERED YOU!" Said the monster spider as two of its legs were eaten through severing the connection between the body and the rest of the leg.**

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. What hit was my bug clone but also you've fallen into my trap? While you were attacking us blindly I've been planting my Kikaichu on each of your arachnid legs as I immobilized them and now you're trapped."I said only for the giant tarantula to smirk.

" **Is that so?"It said as the pink tarantula detached itself from the now dead giant tarantula. From my view, it was smaller than the blue tarantula but had four long skinny legs.**

" ***Sigh*** I knew this wouldn't be easy. **Magma style: Rubber Cement shot!"** As I fired four globs of lava at each of the spider's feet.

" **HAHAHA! YOU MISSED NOW DI-*Realizes that he couldn't move his legs due to the rubber sticking it to the ground* WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" He screamed as he tried to get out of the rubber cement. The Kikaichu had already made a barrier around Lilly.**

"I will say this once. Burn in hell! **Fire style: Flame Dragon Napalm!** "As I did the fire style jutsu causing a huge explosion.

 **Lilly pov**

" _Okay, first I asked this Shino guy to help me free my friends. But he pushed me out of the way of my father's attack when I was crying. I got angry and attack the bastard but it the shino guy used a clone."_ I thought as I remembered what happened. I was shocked when the smoke cloud cleared Shino was still standing but he was breathing heavily in front of my father's charred corpse. I quickly jump down and run and tackle him.

"You asshole don't scare me like that."I said as i cried into his jacket. I looked up to see that his face changed back to that stoic look when i first met him.

"Lilly-san your-YAH!" As i cut him of as i quickly force the spider legs attached to my back to recede in embarrassment.

"Shino-San before everyone wakes up. I'll explain later."I said as Not only those creature Orochimaru had stored into those cocoons and tubes began waking up one by one. A spiky blond in dark orange appeared in front of us with one of those guns in his hands.

"Shino! I'm Here t-Oh never mind then."Said the clone frowning seeing that he missed the action. But he noticed one of the creatures who appeared behind him. It was a Beetle-like creature in a blue exoskeleton with a long pronged horn on it's head but its ends were in a cross.

"Heracross?"It said confused tone looking at Shino before he petted the creature.

"Aw he likes you."I said before both Shino and the clone look at me.

"Lilly-san do you know what they are?"Said Shino before I chuckled.

"Silly Shino-San these creatures are pokemon."I creature your petting is Heracross."I said

Beetle creature your petting is Heracross."I said before walking over to the capsules and give Shino some. He raised one of his eyebrows but i cut him off saying.

"Pick any of your choosing."I said as he nodded before picking each one. He picked Caterpie, Wurmple, Burmy, Swepa, Scyther but what shocked me but was that he picked Chimchar. Chimchar was a hothead i didn't know why but.

"Naruto-san why- **BOOM!"** as an explosion cut off Shino.

"Shit! Kikyo and Hinata-chan are in danger!"As the clone dispel and i grab its gun.

"Lilly-san I suggest we hurry."He said as i told the same to the pokemon as we started heading in the direction of the explosion. However what i was thinking though.

" _Whoever is over watching me. Thank you."_

 **And I'm ending it there now time for some Q &A.  
**

 **Q1:Why did i put Pokemon into the fanfic?**

 **Anwser: I deciede to have Pokemon for the second crossover but only the Pokemon will appear not any characters.**

 **Q2:What are the pairings?**

 **Answer:Well i decide five girls for Naruto and Hinata is one of them. Leon will have two girls and Shino will have Lilly. Future Pairings or Changes to the pairings i mentioned will be either decided by me or Poll.**

 **Q3:Will Naruto and Leon have more abilities?**

 **Answer:Possibly since black light takes DNA. I might make it a suprise about naruto able to use all the elements. *Hint* *Hint***

 **Well anyway that is chapter 9 for you. The Next chapter will be possibly updated soon. But where was i oh yes. Comment, Favorite, Review! *I'm Out!***


	10. Prolouge 10: How can he do that?

**Leon Odin:So Minster when is the next chapter going to be updated.**

 **Pokeminsterx:Soon right now you should be worried about you Kikyo seeing your file.**

 **Leon Odin:No!(Drops down crying in anime style before getting back up)Oh well. Anyway about the poll.**

 **Pokeminster:Oh yeah i made a poll for Naruto's next four parings and it's on my page. I might add more later. Anyways can you do the disclaimer please i want to get on with the show.**

 **Leon Odin:Pokeminster doesn't own Naruto or any crossover in this fanfic. But he owns the occ's and ideas he put in.**

 **Pokeminster:Anyway On with fanfic!(As Leon Odin vanished in a Shushin)**

 **Chapter 10:Library Secrets: A Fox's Investigation and An unknown being appears  
**

 **Genral pov:File, Scroll and Jutsu Area**

"So Hinata why do you like Naruto?"She wondered as they entered what had appeared to be a file room. Hinata notice the room had at least 7 sections. She read each name on the sections.

 **Section 1-"Classes"**

 **Section 2-"Libary"**

 **Section 3-"Jutsu corner"**

 **Section 4-** **"Elemental Chakra"**

 **Section 5-"Tests Grades"**

 **Section 6-** **"Map Section"**

 **Section 7-"History"**

"Kikyo what do you think this is? It almost sound like a school."Hinata said as she looked at each name. Library, History, and Classes all sound from a school along with the map section.

"From what it sounds yes. I'll look through these while you guard me."Said Kikyo as she entered the first section. As She did Hinata sneered and said.

"Come out whoever you are i know your there."

Coming out the shadows was a kunochi with blonde hair and gray eyes she was actually around a gennin's age and she had a head band with a note on it.

"Well Hyuga my might i ask who you are?"Said her opponent as Hinata got into jyuken fighting position.

"It's polite to give someone their name before asking."She said as her oppoent smirked.

"I'm Akyo Nomishi and I'll be your executioner today!"She said as she charged straight at Hinata.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. But to say point I like to see you try."As the fight began.

 **Kikyo Pov**

"Huh?"I said as i notice a directory through at the entrance of the section. When i was about to look up the first one i hear something.

 **"Hello and welcome to "The Academy" I am it's directory. Miss do you have any questions before you look."**

What is this Section?"I asked.

" **Well miss this is the Class section. Where the fifteen classes are listed in. If your asking about there locations don't."  
**

"Why?"I asked.

" **Miss out of all of the classes the "Troublemaker class" had a full passing class.**

"Okay then can you explain to me about this certain class?"I asked as the "directory" sighed and said.

" **The Troublemaker class is group of subjects made up of these races:Anthro, Human, Angel, Demon, Hybrid and others. They all survive due to their wills to survive. But they all were scary and very skilled."  
**

"Can i see the roster?"I said as the directory summoned a roster with all of the names on. I flipped through each page till i saw a name i wasn't suppose to be there.

 **File:Leon Minazuki Odin**

 **Age:5 years old since last time here(Now 12 years old)**

 **Blood type:AB-**

 **Hair Color:Chrome gray**

 **Eye color:Grass Green**

 **Personality:Unknown(Test subject was able to mask his emotions)**

 **Height : 3'1 now 4'3**

 **Weight:139 ibs now 153 ibs**

 **Natural Affinities: Water,Lighting ,Fire,Water**

 **Kekkei Genkai:Storm, Ice, Boil**

 **Possible Kekkei Genkai:Scorch, and others.**

 **Clan Bloodline:Minazuki(Chaos Armor):This Ability can give the user the power to form armor out of an energy called Chaos. It can adapt and evolve along with the user.  
**

 **Blacklight: Evoles user/host's body giving them superhuman abilities such as changing parts of their body into weapons, able to sprint and climb with limitless stamina, Self Regenration. After Consuming someone the user retains and assimilates the memories and DNA and can assume the victims form and mimic their voice. It is possible to gain Affinities and Kekkei genkai using this.  
**

 **Gamer:Unknown could not gain any info even with testing.**

 _"What the hell is gamer anyway?"I thought wondering what the ability really is.  
_

"How is Leon Odin one of the patients?"I asked.

" **Leon Odin was offer to my creators master orochimaru as a test subject due to potential and abilities. However his father intended to double-cross. That ended up with his Underground lab in a village in the western nations.  
**

"Okay was their any test done on him?"I ask as i suddenly.

 **"Indeed he has been tested on and survived all of them."**

 _"But that's not what i- ah never mind."I thought before i was bought out by an Explosion.  
_

 **Boom!**

"Fuck i knew this wasn't easy. **Shadow clone jutsu!"** as four clones came into existence. I gave each a storage scroll before saying something.

"Find anything useful and find any info on any living subject including Leon Odin."As I got a nod from them before i ran straight into the direction of the explosion.

" _please tell it's not what i think it is."  
_

 **Hinata pov**

 **"*Huff**Huff*** Your good Akyo-san."As I carefully breath one at a time while looking around where we were fighting.

"Woo! What a mess we made. Guess it's time t- **Fire Style:Flame Dragon Bullet!"** As the Sound Kunochi got out of the way as a fire jutsu hit one of the walls. I turn to see Shino and a girl with white hair along with some weird creatures. The girl did five hand signs before being joined with some else voice.

" **Wind style:Gale Palm/Water style:Five finger machine gun!"  
**

"Fucking chirst you guys pop up like nowhere. *Chuckles* But i guess we can finish this another time"As she dodged both attacks and body flickered to escape.

I blinked a few times before i ran and tackling Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"Ah,Hinata-San we need to move."Said Shino as Anko and Kikyo both.

I quick get out of naruto-kun's embrace as i sensed a presence.

"Anko-sensei! someone coming."As we all prepared for the worst as the figure coming out of the darkness. Somehow Naruto-kun recognize the person and said.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

 **Leon pov**

"Gah!"Said I as i hold my head as everyone noticed that i was in pain.

" _ **Crap you sense this!"Said Zero as he sensed a huge source of energy up ahead.**_

"Leon!"Said Sayuri as she helped me up. I fucking hate these types of situations because of the fight with that lizard. My right leg was shot , My right arm was severed and i couldn't see in my left eye. I notice the squad of anbu that attack me before was barely alive. Apparently they were sent to kill me.

I whispered to sayuri." _Close Your eyes I'll take care of them."_

She Nodded and kept them shut. I notice the bear mask anbu spoke.

"I'm going to kill you d..e..m...o-Ah!"as i turned my left into a whip fist and grabbed the anbu.

 ***Crunch***

I quickly tear into the anbu and consume him. I quickly did work of the others but i knew the next few minutes were going to be painful as i bit my lip.

 **Yugao's pov**

"What the hell just happen?"I said as I and the rest of my team watch as Odin-san's broken leg was shaping, reforming and healing itself. His right arm or now stump grew tentacles and stretch out and grab it's severed limb and devouring it. the moment it did it reformed creating a perfect replica of his right arm. Sayuri had let go Odin was standing but was covering his left eye with his "new" right arm before removing it and facing me.

" _How can he have the Byakugan!?"I thought in shock as i notice Odin's Left eye was now blue green but it didn't have a pupil._

"Um Yugao-Sensei can you stop gawking like a dead fish and let's go we have help Naruto and Anko."He said as I blink before seeing the left eye was normal.

"Yes, Odin-san do you know the direction."I said as he nodded and said.

"Okay everyone follow me!"He said as he made a sprint in the direction of the door. We all followed him along with the creatures that were following us. I put the horror display out of my mind and focused on Helping Anko.

" _Anko please be alright."_ Was my last thought before entering the entrance to the "secret" passageway to the base where uzumaki-san and Anko are.

 **And I'm ending it here but first some Q &A**

 **Q1:What's the gamer ability?**

 **Anwser:I might explain it later or make a fanfic about it.**

 **Q2:How did Leon gain the Byakugan?And If so Can Naruto as Well?**

 **Anwser: Well Blacklight assimilates the memories and DNA of their consumed victim. Byakugan is a Bloodline so yes If Naruto or Leon devour a Hyuga they can use the Byakugan but it will look like their normal eyes till activated.**

 **Anyways Review, Favorite and Comment! "Because I'm Out of here! Suiton Shushin no Jutsu!" *Vainshes in a Whirlwind of water***


	11. Prolouge final: Fool Soul and You Pass

**Pokeminster: Huh? Why are you unhappy?**

 **Leon Odin: Nothing. Why**

 **Pokeminster: Just forget and do th-*Window breaks* What the hell!**

 **?: Put me in the story now!*Points gun at Minster***

 **Leon Odin: And Who the fuck are you?!**

 **?: HaHaHa! You don't rem-Whack!*Minster disarms attacker and Hits him in the face***

 **Pokeminster: Lilly do the disclaimer while we take care of this.(As Minster and Odin drag the out cold man and take him outside to get rid of him)**

 **Lilly:….Okay, Pokeminster does not own Naruto or Any crossovers in this fanfic. He does, however, own the ideas and Occ's he put into the fanfic. Anyway on with the Fanfic!*Does a cute pose before doing a body flicker***

 **Chapter 11: Boss Fight: Fool Fragment**

 **General Pov**

"Come on there in-" Said Leon before seeing team 8 was injured.

"Anko!"Said Yugao as she went to check on her friend for injuries.

"Hey does anyone know Medical Ninjutsu?"Asked Sayuri as Hinata and Yakumo both raised their hands.

" **Do I count in this?"Said a Voice as Team 11 turned their heads in the direction of the voice while team 8 went into defensive position as a person in gray armor came out of nowhere.**

"That depends on if you're a friend or foe?" said Leon as he readied his katana while Sayuri went into her family's fighting stance and Sai got out a paintbrush, a scroll, and readied his tanto.

" **How about FOE! Chakra Machine Gun!" As the Gray Armored person's gauntlets fingers whirled before firing what appeared to be small bullet size chunks of chakra.**

" **Earth Style: Earth Wall!"** As a wall made of earth blocked the bullets.

"Yakumo, Hinata heal their wounds then help us. We'll take care of this." Said Leon

"Hai Leon-san!"Said both Hinata and Yakumo as Leon made an Earth dome around the group as the Earth Wall was destroyed.

" **Hm so really want to go against me hmm fine then." He as his armor vanished revealing Leon but looked like a child.**

 _Now Inserting:_ _ **FFIV: The After Years Music - Mysterious Girl Theme**_

"What the hell are you?" Leon asked

" **Simple I'm a part of you that was thrown away." He said causing his opponents to look at him confused.**

"What do you mean you're a part of Leon-san? And if there is more then one then which are you?"Asked Sai as the copy smiled.

" **I do not know how or when it happen but I was torn from Leon and I believe this will help you guess which one I am." He said as His Opponents felt a headache before being put in a trance.**

 **Leon's Pov**

" _ **Huh?"I said as I found myself in a house but it looked odd. The floor was wooden, some of the doors were screen ones you know the ones that could easily be torn through. I turned around as I heard someone was crying only to see myself. My guess I was at the age of 3 when this happened. I noticed the younger Leon injures smelled of being attacked. He had bit marks on his left leg and some bruises on some parts of his body.**_

" _ **I hate that bastard."Said the younger me in a childish tone. I looked around to see were in my room when I lived here. It was bland but I notice there was a bed, a closet, a desk and the walls were wooden and there was a window.**_

" _ **Huh? What are these?"I thought as I checked the desk first while keeping an eye on my younger self as he is crying on the bed and found notebooks in the desk.**_

" _ **My journal**_ _ **,**_ _ **Weapon designs, Mecha's Design**_ _ **? What the hell?"I thought as I opened my younger self's journal to today's date.**_

 _ **(I'm trying to find out what year was Naruto born since he was born on October 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **. So the Year Leon was born 6 years or 8 years before Naruto and his twins were born. Why Leon is a six-year when he met Naruto in the story will be explained sooner or later. Anyway back to the story.)**_

 _ **Leon Odin**_

 _ **Age:8**_

 _ **Date: December 24**_

 _ **Log: Well tomorrow is my birthday mom. But I doubt no one will care. It's Always Cas this and Cas that! No matter what I do im always the weakling. I hate it and what' fucking worst I can't even leave here. Those dumb fucking Humans and Anthros or Beastmen don't even realize there just test subjects to these bastards just like me. Yeah, I realized I'm a Demon/Angel hybrid due to how the villagers hate being called an "Abomination" or a "Bastard Child", Overpriced me on food, Even the other kids attack me. The Humans are easy to dispatch but the Beastmen are the problem. I'm lucky that Sariel-San has taught me Angel Fighting and Healing techniques which I call "Angelic Arts" or "Tenshi Arts" to defend myself and Healing injuries I get from the scuffles. I can't leave this god-awful place due to those guards and this clan had something trained to "Fetch" me if I run away. I don't get why there keeping me here if they could ask the "God" Cas to do whatever they're planning. Besides, in four years none of that will matter if my plan comes to fruition. So I'll just have to buck up and take whatever they throw at me. Anyway, I'll write to you again real soon.**_

" _ **What are they saying."I hear my younger self-say as he pressed his ear near the wall. I quickly press my ear to the wall to hear chatter.**_

" _ **Hey, Gabriel is your *Hic*kid home today?" Said one of the voices which are most likely drunk.**_

" _ **Ah yes Cas had a wonderful day a-"**_

" _ **No I mean the "other one" you know my son's cousin."**_

" _ **Huh, you mean that troublemaking shut in of a brat that gets into fights."**_

 _ **I scoffed at this remembering that I got in trouble mostly because every one of the pranks was Cas and his friends fault but I got framed for. I ended up a shut in because any hideout I make would be destroyed and the fights were started by them not me. I didn't get it till I was brought out of the memory.**_

 **General Pov**

 _ **Startup music**_

All three gennin woke up but immediacy went on the defensive as the "shadow" Sighed.

" **I see so you don't understand. " He said before Leon scoffed and say.**

"Really so if I don't understand then how am I here?" He questioned his "Shadow".

" **Simple because you were caught by Orochimaru instead of escaping in the ensuing chaos."**

"Then you are too naïve to be the other me then." Shocking Sayuri, Sai, and the Shadow as well.

" **What?!/** _What?!_ **"**

"Seriously even If I was nabbed by Orochi-teme I would adapt to my situation and find a way to escape. Don't think I would give up because of one mishap or wrench in my plan."Which angered the shadow as black smoke-like energy seeping out.

" ***Snarls*** _ **DON'T THINK YOUR BETTER THEN ME BASTARD! RAH!"**_ As the black energy intensifies to the point, it engulfs him in a pillar of it.

" _Is this chaos energy?!"Leon thought as the pillar vanishes revealing the shadow in its armor._

Now removing **FFIV: The After Years Music - Mysterious Girl Theme** to insert **Final Fantasy IV: The After Years - Mysterious Girl Battle Music**

" **NOW DIE ALREADY! Angelic Art: Angel Feather Storm!" As a shower of Angel, feathers flew straight at us.**

"Leon! Sai! Follow me!"As Sayuri started doing handsigns.

"Alright Sayuri./ Hai Sayuri-San!"As Leon and Sai did the same.

" **Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu/ Lighting Style: Multi-Lighting Arrow Machine gun/ Explosive Super Beast Scroll!"** As a barrage of Lighting Arrows, Ink Beasts, and Fire Blasts collide with the feathers causing an explosion.

 ***Boom!***

When the smoke cleared revealing that the shadow can fly with it's wings.

" **Hahaha! Let's see you try to hit me now!"It said as it quickly healed itself before attacking again.**

" _This is going to suck!" Leon thought before noticing the Shadow had slowed down a bit after healing itself before dodging the assault._

" _Huh? So those healing techniques need energy to use even if it heals you. It slows you down till you've used up your energy. His back must be the weak point. "Sayuri thought as she analyzed her opponent._

" _Hmm, Lord Danzo said to watch Leon Odin and Naruto Uzumaki and Assist them as much as possible. Whatever is this must be dealt with in order for us to continue." Thought Sai._

They were brought out of thought by their Opponent.

" **Die! Die! Die! Light Style: Light Spear Barrage!"** as multiple red spears made of light was sent flying at them.

"Shit Hope this work!" As Leon before going into five hand signs and raising his hand as I his teammates were shocked at the mark on his palm. It look like a mouth but with black lining as it open.

" **Dark Style: Inhaling Maw!"** as All the spears started turning into chakra and absorbed into the mark.

" **Gale Style: Laser Spear and Arrow Combo!"** As He fired a hundred Spears and Arrows at his fake.

" **Ha! To easy t-AHH!"** As the fake dodged half of the spears but the rest of them and the Arrows pierced it's wings making it fall to the ground.

"Alright leave this to me! **Multi-Explosive Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** As Leon created 50 Explosive clones and all charged at the double and began attacking it till.

" **I SAID ENOUGH! Light Sword style: Haos Buzzsaw!"As all of the clones were shredded to pieces by a high speed light blades, however, Sayuri had heard all the clones say the same thing.**

" _Boom!"_

"Take Cover!"As She and Sai went behind a huge boulder as All the clones create a huge explosion.

 ***Ka-Boom***

 _ **Pause**_

 ***Naruto Pov***

 ***Ka-Boom***

" _Damn what is going on out there?"_ I thought as I winced at the pain as my injuries fully heal. The Earth dome had somewhat crumbled at the top due to the explosion

"Alright who has enough chakra and healed up to fight." Said Yugao as I notice she was worried.

I was worried about Sayuri and Sai because I don't what is their specialty and skills. I was worried about Leon too but I have faith that he would most likely be still alive but from what I see, Kikyo was not taking any chances. Out of all the people that were ready to assist them. That was Anko, Yugao, Yakumo, Hinata, Lilly, Kikyo, Me and Shino. Wow everyone was ready to fight.

"* **Whistle*** Man, you brats must be strong or stupid to fight. Aw, screw it lets kill this Fucker and be done." Said Anko before she turned to what Lilly called "Pokemon".

"Who guys and or girls becareful we don't know if your effective against whoever this fucker is so surprise attack him if you get an opening. Alright let's get this Fucker!" as We all jumped up and through the hole and ready to attack the bastard till I heard something.

" **What the hell why won't you die!"**

 **Leon's Pov**

"* **Cough**Cough*** Did that get him?"I said before I felt a blade near my neck. I was shocked it was my own katana at my neck.

" **Aww, You think that would finish me well to bad." He said before reeling back the blade like an executioner.**

" **Now Die!"As he tried to do a downward strike my katana.**

" _Shit! Gotta Move!"I thought turned and turned or tried to summon my hammerfist but._

" **Gahahaha! Were finally free!"Screamed the Loud voice coming from my right arm.**

" **Groudon you idiot were not free. Look!" As I opened my eyes to see my right arm was a red-orange gauntlet with Yellow eyes with black markings on the back of the hand. My fingers had become four gray claws. There was a huge red bump where my elbow was and there were four spikes on my arm. The Rest were black markings on it. The left arm was different it was blue and had yellow eyes with red markings with two white spots. However, my fingers were put in a spear head position. Two large fins sprout from my arms sides. They both were blocking the katana.**

" **Who in the hell are you gu-Rasengan!" Before the copy was hit with a rasengan curtsy of Naruto and was sent flying into a wall.**

"Bout time you guys showed." I said smirking as the others appear along with Sai and Sayuri who came from behind a boulder. Before anyone can say anything I felt a huge burst of energy where my double's body should be as I turned around.

" ***Snarling*RAHHH!"** As he was consumed in a pillar of red light blinding everyone.

 **General Pov**

As the blinding light faded the each of them had opened their eyes to see a giant version of a room instead of the base. Leon, Sayuri and Sai instantly notice who's room it was.

" _This my/Leon/Leon's room." They thought as they look around the room to notice it was different. The Window was barred, The Door had 5 locks, The Bed looked like it was one of those prisons and the Closet looked fine but none of them felt it was a good Idea to open it. The desk looked empty with only a book under it. Sayuri picked up the journal and read the title._

" **Nothing But a Prison."** Said Sayuri as Everyone was left confuse except for Leon who was acting weird as he walked over and snatch it out of her hands.

"Leon what's wrong with you?!"Said Naruto but Kikyo stop him before he points to the real Leon who had a frighten look on his face.

"I….Remember…Now." Said Leon as He looked at his room before continuing.

"I lived in a village outside the elemental nations. I was living with a Wolf Clan but I don't know the name. But it was on the Whim of their Elder and of that of my father. My childhood was not _Good_ either." He said causing Naruto ask confused.

"What do you mean? Didn't you have a good childhood." Said Naruto wondering if his Childhood was somewhat bad as him. Leon had chuckle at this and said.

"I don't remember much but I can tell you it was painfully."Said Leon as he only know not much about his life before appearing in the elemental countries and every time he'd try to remember but all attempts ended with visions of intense pain that he could not describe. He looked at the journal in the fake's and flinched. It gave him the journal as if it wanted him to open the book. Leon's Gut feeling told him something bad will happened. But he ignored it and thought.

" _No, I have to do this! Even if it was bad I'll have to do this eventually." As He looked around to the others so see what they say but Naruto beat them to the punch._

"Just open it, Leon. We won't know how bad it is if we don't open it." He said as the rest of the group nodded or agreed with him.

"Alright get ready!" As Leon opened it only for blackish to burst out. He drops the book as Chaos energy filled the air. We all started to hear a voice in the air as it spoke the woes on the page to them.

 _ **Hey mom I realized something today. I realize that this Village was nothing but a prison. I remembered being inside some huge capsule with a door on it but it wouldn't open when I was six. Then that some sort of black stuff began leaking from the walls but then weird creatures started to form from the black mass. Some were huge some were nearly my height. I tried to control my body but suddenly that black stuff was coming out of my arms. I tried to ignore their endless chanting of that word. But then I everything went blank and I passed out. All though I feeling intensive pain while I laying the ground I heard someone talking about the black mass. They called it Black light for some reason. Before I could hear more I fully passed out. I woke up the next to find myself in my room. It was odd to me before I checked outside. When I looked through the window the peaceful and serene look of that of an illusion. The guards at the road, The clans trackers, That monster made to subdue me, The "Deliquent" Children test and drag me back and that laboratory. It was all some huge prison. That's when I realize what I have to do.**_

"Everyone move!" Said Leon as the entire group evaded the surprise attack. They all notice there was a corpse-creature in bandages floating or at least dangling from chains in air with it's feet barely touching the ground

" **I MUST DESTORY IT ALL! THE ENTIRE THING!"As the monster was about to attack.**

Everyone literally went on the offensive seeing this Leon draws his katana and points it at the creature.

"Bring it."He said as the fight started.

 _ **Insert**_ **Persona Q-Laser Beam**

" **Wind Spear!" as the monster's chains shook violently before ten spears made out wind came flying at them.**

" **Fire Style: Flame Shield!"** As Sayuri created a huge shield of flames and blocked the wind spears.

" **Water style: Water Spears!"** as Spears of water came out my left arms "mouth" and hit the creature but it just absorbed it.

"What the hell!" Said Leon as he saw his attack get absorbed.

" **Dummy! Pay attention!" Said Kyogre.**

"To what?!"He asks only to hear Groudon.

" **YOUR OPPONENT DUMBASS! JUST FOCUS ON IT!"** Only to be yelled at.

"Alright. Guys cover me!"Said Leon as he clasped his hands and closed his eyes before he heard a voice as everyone attack it.

 **Observation Skill-Activated**

 **Weak Point Skill-Activated**

" _Huh, Observation? Weak Point? What are those?"He thought as information popped up._

 _ **Observation-LV2-(03.70 EXP)**_

 _ **Uses: Learn New things and gain information on Weapons, Creatures, People and anything you find.**_

 _ **Combat: Learn anything about your opponent.**_

 _ **Weak Point-LV1-(10.09 EXP)**_

 _ **Uses: Everyone has a weakness. Jutsu, Ninja, Buildings anything.**_

" _Let's see!" He uses_ _ **Observation**_ _and_ _ **Weak Spot**_ _on the creature to see if it works and suddenly I gain info on it._

 _ **Fool Shadow Shard**_

 _ **Info: Was once a part of someone who wished for freedom is now it is what it hated the most. A corpse dangling in the air by chains dry up from lack of water and left blind only to see nothing but darkness.**_

 _ **Weaknesses and**_ ** _Strengths_**

 _ **Fire: Weak**_

 _ **Water: Absorbed**_

 _ **Wind: Reflected**_

 _ **Lighting: N/A**_

 _ **Earth: N/A**_

 _ **Light: Blocked**_

 _ **Dark: N/A**_

 _ **Drops**_

 _ **?,? , ?**_

"Alright! **Fire style: Flame Arrows!"** As the spikes on his right arm started to glow red and fired multiple laser-like arrows made out of fire and pierced the corpse as was injured.

" **This pain is nothing!** **Tenshi Art: Refresh Wind!"** As a Wind wrapped around they notice it was glowing green as it was healing some of the wounds.

" _Hm? Those chains don't fell right?"_ Leon uses the **Observation** and **Weak Point** Skills on the chains gaining info.

 **Fire Chain**

 **Info: One of the chains that limits it victim's mobility.**

 **Weakness and Strengths**

 **Fire: Absorb**

 **Water: Weak**

 **Wind-Dark(Yin): N/A**

 **Drops**

 **Elemental Chain Piece**

" _My guess there all the same."_ In his head, he guessed that all seven chains were weak to a different element. He notices the chains all were a different color. Red meant fire, Blue meant water, Yellow meant lighting, green meant wind, and brown meant earth. The white and Black ones were yin and yang separately. That is when I got another pop-up, this time, is it was outside. **You figured out the other six chains weakness and how you can figure out the weakness without the Observation and Weak Point skills! 1+WIS!**

"Okay? Man, I hope this does not get annoying. **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** As he created 6 shadow clones.

"Alright everyone follow me! **Water style: Multi-Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!/ Earth Style: Mud Blast/ Wind style: Violent Gale Palm/ Fire Style: Flame Dragon Napalm/ Lighting Style: Lighting Arrows!"** As Multiple Attacks convened on the chains causing an explosion.

As his vanished

"Did that do it?"Till He saw that it was still in the air with two chains still holding on. Instead of cursing at this I realize something and smirked.

" **Weak point!** " As A scope appeared in the air in front of me and moves around a few times before giving me info.

 **Weak point Confirmed**

 **Elemental Soul Clones Detected Attacking Allies: Fire(Hinata), Water(Lilly), Lighting(Naruto), Wind(Shino), Earth(Sai)**

 **Sub-Elemental Soul Clones Detected Attacking Allies: Dark(Yugao),Gale(Anko),Ice(Sayuri), ?(Yakumo)**

 **If Elemental and Sub-Elemental Clones are destroyed then this will deal damage to the caster.**

 **Warning: Caster is trying to use it's Ultimate attack use the handsigns to dispel it's jutsu.**

"I knew it. Well, I wouldn't do that."Said Leon as the Creature looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"It said stopping it's attack.

"If you do you'll be out of chakra and kill you with ease."He said seeing it grunt in anger.

 _"Good, I stopped him." He thought knowing how complex that jutsu is and all he could hope the others win._

 **Hinata vs Fire Chain Clone**

"Ano it changed."Said Hinata as She quickly charged at it.

 **"Burn! Burn! Burn! Fire Spikes!" As Spikes came out of the ground and barrel at her.**

" **Water style: Kaiten!"As She created a sphere of water around here nullifying the flame spikes.**

"Take this! **Water style: Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!"** As She did a Palm thrust sending a Vacuum shell made of Water at her opponent causing damage. But She notices the chain was starting to rust but the Creature seemed unfazed.

"I see so that is the weakness! Alright, Here we go!"Said Hinata as she quickly activates her Byakugan and ran for the chain.

"Dry up all my enemies into nothingness, Incinerate them and leave no Ashes! HELLFIRE!" As the corpse fired off a huge shell of blue flames at her. Hinata however quickly did a body flicker and appeared on top of the creature. She quickly goes into her own version of the jyuken and says.

" **You're in my Divination! Water Style: Eight Trigrams 64 palm**!"As she hits the chain.

 **2 palms!**

 **4 palms!**

 **8 palms!**

 **16 palms!**

 **32 palms!**

 **64 palms!**

The moment she was done the chain was not only drench but it was crumbling. She quickly gets off as the creature falls and crashes into the ground.

"I did it."Said Hinata before hearing someone's voice that she recognized.

"Hinata!?"As she turned around to see Leon healing his wounds. Till they saw the monster screaming.

"So I was right. The more clones destroyed the creature's finished. Hinata I suggest you heal yourself till it starts moving again."As Leon went back to healing what injures the were left.

"Hai!"Said Hinata till she had to cover her ears when the monster screamed even louder.

"Ah, so you alive pale eyes. Anyway hey, Leon here."Said Anko as She and Yugao threw him the weird metallic items.

"I'm guessing these are the Elemental Chain Pieces." as Leon Used Observation on them.

 **Elemental Chain Piece**

 **Rarity: Rare**

 **Info: Chains that have been embued with all five elements. When used to create a weapon it gives them the ability to use one element. it's a 50% chance for the created weapon to get two elements. 23% for them to have three elements. And 0% unless the Blacksmith ability has been Maxed out. Each time the Blacksmith ability has leveled up the chance of more elements goes up by 5-9%**

 **Used to create in following weapons: Nunchucks, Kusarigama, Kyoketsu-shoge**

 **Can be used to fixed broken weapons: Yes**

"Um, Anko is there a Blacksmith place? "He asked so he can get to work on these.

"Yeah there is. It's called Higurashi's Weapons and Clothes they make create and work on weapons before selling them. "She said before Yugao asked.

"Anko why are you acting as if you've met before? "Said Yugao looking confused. Remember the times Anko wasn't with Her, Kurenai, and Hana. Most of them were on October 10th.

"Ah well when they couldn't find the Brat to beat the shit out of or out right kill. They decided to take out their anger on me." This shocked Yugao as she did not know this because of the Missions she did during the time. She Noticed Hinata had a mask of indifference.

"Yugao do you remember the 7-year-old boy that appeared in the Hokage's Office along with the rest of us?"Asked Anko which confused Yugao as She Remembered what happened 5 years ago.

 **Pause** **Persona Q-Laserbeam**

 **Flashback:12/25: Leon 1st Year in Konoha and Birthday: Yugao's Pov**

" _Hokage-Sama why are we here?" I asked as we had entered the Hokage's office. I notice All ninja from Chunnin to Anbu was here. I noticed Kurenai, Asuma, Hana, Anko amongst the crowd. Kakashi was in his Anbu attire must also be wondering what is going on. Till we see the Hokage appear with a 7-year-old boy wearing a yellow shirt and pants that were black probably civilian ones. The boy had a katana that was resting on his right shoulder. His grass green eyes unnerved me as his face show indifference._

" _Hello, I would like to introduce you all to Leon. I see some of you have heard of him."Said The Hokage as he notices all of us paled at that before all of us looked at the boy. It scared me that such a child could kill innocent people. Before any of us can badmouth or scold him. The boy spoke like he did give a shit about what we think._

" _Listen here and listen well because I'm going to say this once. Tell your complaints and Excuses to someone else who gives a shit. Because to tell you the truth I don't care if you lost someone you love or that your business was crushed by the nine-tailed fox spirit but try anything to harm Uzumaki Naruto and I will kill you. If you have kids and tell them about the S-rank Secret then I kill you and leave them orphaned. If try to sabotage or hurt him anyway that it's impossible for to become a ninja then I will make you suffer and lose all that is dear to you before I kill you. Make no fucking mistake I don't make idle threats because they will come true. Also, if any Chunnin or Jounin attacking Naruto for any bullshit reason along with those ignorant villagers then their lives is forfeit. Same for you Anbu." As He looked straight at the masked shinobi scaring the crap out of us before he continued._

" _I expect those who were guarding Naruto to do their jobs right because I don't give damn about it. Because if you so much as try to kill Naruto, Help Civilians or Delay anyone who would try to save him. Then you will die when you least explain and your corpse will be left for the animals to eat. So anyone who act as if my warning is a joke please try to test me and throw your life away." As soon as he finished Anko asked him a question._

" _Hey, Leon what happens if the person was a clan head or civilians who are repeat offenders in breaking the other laws besides that one?" She asked smirking as He answered her._

" _Simple if civilians who are repeated offenders for such crimes like assault, Rape, and other fucking shit then they're open season. However if they have family that didn't know of their family members crime are will not be harmed. Shinobi are no different." He finished not before some of us picked up on an unlucky chunin who said._

" _Yeah like we let you help the demon. Kyubi lover." Only to have his head pierced by a chakra enhanced kunai to the head. It destroyed his head splattering everywhere. It spooked most of us as we turned to see Leon chuckling._

" _That man is a perfect example of what I am saying. It matters not if your Civilian or Shinobi to me because the moment you break that law or Attack the Boy in any way then it's over for you. But please do I'd love a challenge. Hiruzen-san can I take my leave now." Said Leon as The Hokage nodded._

" _Good._ _ **Raiton: Shushin no Jutsu!"**_ _as The boy vanished in a flash of lighting shocking all of us. That's what hit me._

" _Hokage-sama what was the point of this meeting." I said as Hiruzen began explaining._

" _That boy is Naruto's Bodyguard and Teacher. Be advised that Leon-san will not be the only one breathing down people's necks. I will be making sure that the counsels have no say in shinobi matters but to advise. Now Dismiss!" As everyone left._

 **Flashback end-Normal pov**

 _Starting the Battle theme back up_

Yugao had nightmares at what he'd done in those six years. She notices he was looked calmer now then that when she saw him.

"Funny thing is that I wonder what the others are doing?" Said Leon as He Kept an eye on their opponent as the two chains were starting to crumble.

 **Naruto vs Lighting Clone**

" **Wind style: Great breakthrough!"** as Naruto fired a blast of air at the yellow chain causing it to split into two pieces causing the clone to fall and shatter. A long glowing chain fell into my hand as I found myself back with the others. He tossed Leon the piece and let Hinata heal me.

 **Lilly and Shino vs Water Clone and Wind Clone**

Shino and had finished their opponents with and Earth and Fire Jutsu. Both had gained two a chain piece before appearing before everyone.

 **Sai vs Earth clone**

" **Super Beast scroll!"** As He draw out more ink lions out of his scroll and hit the creature's copy.

" **Fire style: Dragon Flame jutsu!"** as Sai fired out flames in the shape of a dragon as it hit the clone igniting the ink.

" **Such a hopeless attempt. Earth Dragon!"** As a projectile made of rock came flying at Sai. He grabbed his Tanto and Lighting chakra into it.

" **Lighting style: Thunder Cut!"** as He sliced the dragon into four pieces only for it to turn into four spear like projectiles.

" **Like I said a hopeless attempt. Earth Spears!"** piercing Sai only for it to be an Ink Clone. The real Sai was above it.

" **Lighting style: Lighting shredder!"** as Sai detached the Chain from the copy causing it to shatter. He ended up gaining a chain item the same as the others and teleported back to the others.

 **Yakumo vs ? Clone: Yakumo Pov**

Yakumo was having a not so good time fighting her opponent. He ignored my genjutsu and he almost looked like Leon instead of a mummified corpse wrapped in chains and bandages. His shirt had a huge bite mark where his side in. The chains were wrapped around his arms and waist. Four huge syringes pierced his jacket but the needles weren't poking out of his chest. When I notice a little closer he had somewhat a feminine look. I notice he had wings but they were clipped.

" **Can you do it? Can you achieve your dream?" It asked**

"What do you mean?" I said keeping my guard until it changed into me but with black skin and fangs. Her ears had sprouted out sideways.

" **We'll "Me" our dream to become a kunoichi. But besides that let us begin." Said her other self as she brought out a spear-size paintbrush.**

" **I will not be held back by you." She said as she charges at me with the brush as I dodged it.**

"That was close. Huh?"I said as I notice a pamphlet on the ground and it was from Leon. I quickly distance myself from the other "Me" inside what looks to be my clan's house.

 _Dear Yakumo_

 _If you're wondering apparently you're facing a Mind Clone. Clones that enter the mind and use stuff you don't want to be revealed. Use this chakra paper to find out your elemental affinities because Yin Release isn't going to be enough. Also, you might need these._

I opened the pamphlet to find chakra paper and a seal. I tapped it and out came my chisel but it looked different. I touch the paper and focused chakra into it. On one end it wrinkled, on the other end I dampened and another turned to dust. A scroll appears out of nowhere and appeared in my hand in place of the paper. I opened it to reveal another note from Leon.

 _Dear Yakumo_

 _If my guess is correct then you have Lighting, Earth, and Water. I put some jutsu into the scroll to help. It possible to gain a new element through training but it will take long. Anyways here you go._

I was shocked to see the jutsu in it before I start learning them quickly knowing that the other me was getting close.

 **45 minutes later**

"There I'm ready." I said before I come face to face with the other me and she had claws now and eyes had changed.

" **Good now die!"** As She charged at me with the brush aimed at my chest. I notice a blade hidden in the bristle. I quickly ducked under the brush before stabbing her in the stomach with my chisel.

" **Lighting Style: Electromagnetic Murder!"** As the other me was electrocuted before shattering revealing the mind clone as his chain snapped and he vanished. I found a piece of it's chain in my hand before I found myself back in outside.

 **Normal Pov**

"Had a good nap sleeping beauty?" Said Anko as she and the others notice her waking up.

"What did I miss?" She said as Leon created what yugao and Anko noticed as it was created in his clawed right hand.

" _The Yondamine's Rasengan?!"_

"Hey, Naruto is this right?" as He was focusing on it.

"Yeah now try to add an element to it like I did."Said Naruto instructing him. Leon focused on it till I was glowing a light blue color.

"Alright adding of Gale element complete. Now if it works?" Said Leon before he charged at the creature with it.

"Take this! **Gale Style: Orbital Rasengan!"** as He hit it direct contact causing a huge explosion.

 ***Boom!***

 **Now Removing** **Persona Q-Laserbeam**

Once the smoke cloud disappeared so did the huge room now they were back in the chamber. Sitting on the ground revealed Leon hold what appear appeared to be a shimmering shard piece.

"Welcome back." Said Leon as He smiled before it went into his chest. What was on the floor was a spear like weapon. The blade was intact along with the metal pole but the chain the connected the two was rusted. The stuffed tiger toy was on the ground next to it. What shocked everyone was that two white wings sprouted out of his back and through his jacket. We were shocked at this but Kikyo looked like she knew this was going to happened.

"Leon are you ok?" Said Sayuri as she notices Leon as he looked at them with a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just I remember what an asshole my dad was and what the hell he did to me." He said before picking up the broken weapon and stuffed animal. Leon looks at Yugao and Asked.

"Do we pass?" Yugao Sighed before answering his question Anko beat her to the punch.

"Are you kidding? Of course, you brats pass! right, Yugao?"

"Hai, Not only did you show yourselves formidable against your opponents. You also showed teamwork when the opportunity came. Both Team 8 and 11 passed." Said Yugao as everyone had a different reaction to this.

"Yatta! We did it Hinata-chan!" as Naruto celebrated with his girlfriend.

"I'm finally a kunoichi."Said Yakumo quietly.

The only ones who weren't celebrating were Sayuri, Leon, Sai, and Shino. Sure they were celebrating on the inside they were also thinking about what is to come.

" _Leon Odin is still a mystery? All I know is that he a bad childhood before he came here. His brother was an asshole and that must have been experimented on by both his father and Orochimaru. Besides that, He's Naruto Uzumaki's teacher and bodyguard. Heh, besides the experimentation we have a lot in common in the family."_ Sayuri thought. Unlike her brother, she was considered an Amateur to his twin brother. Her father was fucking sexist but the funny thing was there mom was the man of the house. Thank god Itachi killed most of them and left her alive. But after she was put into a coma. Sasuke was spoiled by the civilians and Shinobi alike that kissed where Sasuke walked. From the loving brother, she knew before the massacre became a spoiled arrogant brat that wanted to kill Itachi. Lucky she was given an apartment to live in after getting her and her mother's stuff. The Hokage informed me about the marriage contract drawn up but why. As She looked at Leon wondering how did she end up married to him. She shoked that out of her head deciding to get to know him before trying anything.

" _This is great! I got back a part of me. But it sucks to find out you were a lab rat to your father and a Punching Bag to your brother and his Friends. And these?"_ Thought Leon looking at his "Arms" seeing he notice and if he was guessing they could hear his thoughts. It crept him out at what else he got experimented on besides blacklight.

Sai and Shino were thinking about stuff such as how there going to inform His Clan(Shino)/Danzo(Sai) about the Test. But also the creatures and jutsu they got.

"Aright who wants to take these Pokemon as Lilly called them."Said Anko. Leaving us to decide.

 **Midnight-Leon's Pov-Leon's Apartment**

"Ah! What a Shitty end to a Shitty day." I said as I laid in my bed under the sheets in my pajamas.

" _ **I can agree with you about that."Said Zero as he muted the other two so there would be no noise. However, there was a problem the was the twelve creatures resting in his room.**_

The huge gray dog with a white fur underbelly was called an Arcanine by Lilly. She said Orochimaru experimented on it but it was possibly from my father as well. He was sleeping on my bed along with the small blue dog which was a Riolu. Totodile was sleeping in my bathtub along with Gastly who loved sleeping in dark places. Scyther was sleeping on the chair with its scyth arms folded. The rest were resting in my kitchen.

 ***Grab***

I felt my right leg being grabbed as I noticed it was Riolu. I knew it was pointless to try. I activate the seals on my window and my room before I wrapped my arms around my plushy and close my eyes passing out.

" _I hope tomorrow doesn't suck?"Thought Leon as He went to sleep._

 **End. And Now An Omake.**

Omake(Never Let Leon Do D-Rank Missions Ever)

It was a total fucking disaster in Hiruzen's Opinion. No matter what D-rank mission Team 11 did Leon seems to cause terror in different ways when doing work for the civilians he hates.

Gardening? Destroy plants when told he did not get the amount of ryo for the job due to Civilian's Bullshit claim.

Delivery to Food stores? Beat the hell out of Shinobi who were hired to kill Him and his team. Along with threating them with death.

And Multiple attacks on his team along with team 8? Result multiple Shinobi and Civilians hospitalize.

But the worst of all was the Tora Mission. Which results in the worst possible scenario.

 **Before the Tora Mission**

"So Hiruzen-san are we going to get a high mission now?" He asked with his Blue(Right) and White(Left) arms at his sides.

"Ah. Odin-san your team isn't ready yet."Said the Fire shadow as Yugao answered.

"Hokage-sama we have completed enough D-rank missions to start a C-rank mission." Said Yugao

"And I might be guessing hiruzen-san but is Team 7 on _That_ Mission?"Said Leon Dangerously. As the fire shadow sighed knowing quiet well what he is refering to. Kakashi and his Team had gotten the Wave mission due to his three brats of students bitching.

"Fine old man if we finish the Tora mission your putting us on that mission." Said Leon as the Third rubbed his Head.

"Very well but you better not be lying about Minato and Kushina." As He handed Leon the Mission.

"Trust me Hiruzen-san well have them up and running when we get them."Said Leon when he left with his team. Team 8 was on the Snow country mission. He only hopes that this would not be disastrous.

 **25 minutes later-Hiruzen Pov**

 ***KA-BOOM***

"My Baby!"My Cabbages!" "My Face!" as multiple screaming outside as the mayhem continued.

" **Fire style: Flame Dragon Jutsu!"**

" **Explosive Super Beast Scroll!"**

" **Water Style: Crushing Wave Bullet!"**

" **GAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE YOU FUCKING CAT!"Screamed Leon as He tried to kill the cat along with Sayuri, Sai, and somehow Yakumo and Yugao herself.**

I groaned at knowing the Elders, The Clan heads(Except Hiashi,Ino-Shika-Cho trio) and civilian council will complain. But it amused me that they can't do shit since the Elders are only to advise and The Civilian council can't but into shinobi affairs along with that they lost a lot of power with Aikowa Haruno Dead. I sighed hoping they either traumatized the Demon cat into not leaving the Daimyo's wife or Somehow kill it and replace it. All we can hope they don't damage the village that much as I got back to work on those "Godforsaken" Papers.

 **Well, how do you like it? Should I do more omakes or give them their own chapter? Also The harem poll is still open. Well anyway, this was long but Favorite, Follow, Review or whatever. Because I'm out!**


	12. Chapter 12:Break and the Moon Fragment

**Pokeminster: So. I heard from Lilly that you kissed a girl. So who is it?**

 **Leon Odin:*Blushes like a tomato* I am not saying anything.**

 **Pokeminster:*Glints knowing who it is* Well anyway let's talk about the break chapter.**

 **Leon Odin: A break chapter? For what?**

 **Pokeminster: You know things that happen after a major arc. Besides that on with the Fanfic. Flashbang!(Throws**

 **Chapter 12 Break 1 part 1**

 **Leon's Pov-inside Deku Tree/ Forest of Death**

" I knew coming here was a bad Idea! **Fire style:Gunshot!"** as I fired a blast of flames out of my finger burning most of the blue head plants that were attacking me.

I'll explain how this all started when Yugao-san wanted us for a meeting.

 **Flashback-Training Ground 11**

 _I walked into an area of the dark forest which was our team meeting place. I had worked on that spear like weapon but the blade had to be replaced with a spearhead. Luckily I repaired the chain letting me being able to make it act like a whip when the pole separates. But he was impressed with the Spear as it gained Three elements. I noticed the others were already there along with Yugao-san._

" _ ***Sigh* It's like they were waiting for me."**_ _I thought as Yugao notices me and speaks._

" _Good now everyone the Hokage has assigned us to assist Team 7 and Team 10 who was the first assigned to assist but it looks like were needed for the wave mission." She said as she let it set in._

" _When?" I ask her._

" _We leave tomorrow morning so all of you pack up anything you can use on the mission." Said Yugao as she vanished in a shushin leaving us to our devices. I decided to lighten the mood and say._

" _Hey, guys let's go check out that rumor." I said remembering the rumor heard about the tree._

" _Leon what rumor?" Asked Yakumo wondering what he is talking about._

" _You know the rumor about that huge tree that would appear at night?" I asked them._

" _Yes, I had listened in on one of the Anbu who were talking about it." Said SaI causing Yakumo to ask him._

" _What did they said about it?"She asked_

" _They said that the tree will grant a wish or give you something if you help it with some problem it has." Said Sai._

" _That's why we're doing it tonight. We will investigate this rumor." I said watching them look at me before Sayuri asks._

" _We need supplies for this right?"_

" _Pretty much and I think we should bring the Pokemon too." I said as everyone was thinking for a few minutes before they agreed._

" _Good meet me at the forest of death entrance in five hours." As I left them in a shushin._

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Ah! Where are Kikyo and Naruto when you need them?" I asked as I burned that last few plants wondering where Naruto and Kikyo are while I quickly check the door on the upper level.

 **Snow country/ Doto's Airship- Naruto's Pov**

" ***Achoo!*** , As if I wasn't in the shittiest of situations." I said as I dangled in the air chained up with a device attached to my stomach. What was it 3 weeks since we've left the leaf village? Kikyo and Lilly were added to our team after the test. We had taken the Snow country mission which was to prevent actor Yukie who is my favorite movie character princess Gale. But it turns out that she is an actual princess called Koyuki Kazahana. We had the Gentek forces and Doto's Snow ninja that he hired. My guess would be that commander of this country would appear where this "Treasure" Yukie's father left behind with the project they created. After she got kidnapped and I did the most stupid thing and got captured.

"So can you explain to me about your friend?" Asked Yukie knowing they had time to talk. I sighed at this knowing I shouldn't have told her about him. I just told her basic info but she wants to learn more about him.

"I already told you about him." I spoke but she won't have it.

"No I mean what do you think about him? Really?" She asked me. Causing me to ask my own question to myself. Who I am if I never meet Leon. Probably a Naive Midget who dreams to be Hokage for respect, chasing after Haruno, and a puppet being ready to be manipulated. I remembered the time Leon explained to me about something.

 **Flashback-Naruto's Apartment**

" _What do you mean I can't become Hokage?!" I asked very wildly wonder why did he say that._

"' _I'm mean you should plan for the worse."He said calming me down before I asked confusingly._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I mean that you should prepare to encase the village tries to stab you in the back." Said Leon before I asked curiously._

" _What do you have in mind?" As Leon smile turned into a Cheshire grin as he started giving me ideas._

 **Flashback End**

" _Become Kage of your own village. Huh? Maybe I'll do that."_ I thought knowing when the Leaf would betray me. I would have to act accordingly and leave.

 ***Snap**Snap***

As I break the chains holding me and land on the floor. I quickly get out of my cell and free Koyuki from her's.

"Come on princess were busting out of here." As I quickly picked her up and then made a sprint for the exit hoping to find Doto or the others. As I could tell they were on the ship while we were running.

 **Sai Pov- 2** **nd** **Floor Slingshot Room**

When I enter I came upon a floating platform that was standing in the center of the room. Luckily there was solid ground. So I jumped quickly onto it then jumped to the other side as the platform fell. I opened the chest to see what was inside to find a slingshot and a bag of Seed like ammo. I had picked it up and put them into my pack. Wondering if Lord Danzo or Leon-san would know about this as I left.

 **Leon Pov-2** **nd** **Floor/ By the Vine Wall**

"Ah! Where is everyone?!"I said till I see a chest at what appeared to be my way up. There wasn't a lock on it so I opened it. What was inside looked like a map to this place so I read it. The words were smudgy but I can understand what the third and second floors are.

 **3** **rd** **Floor**

 **Compass Room**

 **Cliff Dive**

 **2** **nd** **floor**

 **Fairy Room**

 **Slingshot Room**

"Now to take care of th-Huh?!"I said as I noticed the downed and ink covered spider creatures. Wait Ink covered? Could Sai be up there. Just as I was about to climb up. I could have sworn that I've heard climbing above me as I climbed up. I needed that to find everyone.

 **55 minutes later: 3rd floor drop off:General pov(Note: Sai, Leon, and Yakumo are here. The Pokemon and Sayuri are in the basement)**

Leon had found the compass but was shocked where everyone was.

 **Sai- 3rd Floor Drop Off**

 **Yakumo- 3rd Floor Drop Off**

 **Sayuri-Basement ?**

 **Pokemon- Insect Palace(Its entrance is behind the Deku room's door in the basement)**

Seeing this yelled out to them and said." Yakumo! Sai! if you can hear me say something!"

He waited for a few minutes till he heard their voices.

" _Leon is that you!? Where are you?" As he recognized it was Yakumo._

 _"Leon-san I suppose you have a plan for this?" He knew it was SaI's voice._

"Yeah but we might have to jump on that spiderweb below." Said Leon as he looks down at the hole in the ground that had a huge spiderweb covering it. I felt Sayuri and Our Pokemon down there but I also sensed two dark souls both that seem familiar to me and a soul that was incredibly strong. If his hunch was right then they need to get down there fast.

"Alright on three. One, Two, Three. Jump!" As He jump of the edge as he heard the others jump as well. Leon felt the web give away before he fell into the darkness and into what he could possible water before blacking out.

 **Sayuri Pov- Basement**

"Crap why is it this so dark." I said as I try to see anything but it was too dark till I notice a flicker of White flame in the air till she heard someone's voice.

" _ **Come on closer my child. Your friends are waiting for you."**_

" Mom? Mom,where are you?" I look around trying to find her only to see her standing a few feet away from me. I ran toward her only to be grabbed by someone. I tried to break free only to hear it say.

" **Angel Art: Kiss of Sariel!"** As I felt something warm against my lips as everything began to lighten up as the room was seeable. What was causing me to blush was the fact that Leon, My teammate was kissing me on the lips and was glowing white. When we separated he smiled.

"Good your awake. Now we can destroy this bastard." He said causing me to look at him confused before he pointed to what had taken the appearance of my mom was now a giant humanoid reptilian monster that had dark green eyes. I quickly get into fighting stance ready to fight it as everyone else.

 **Insert** **Resident Evil OST-Battle Against Yawn the Giant Snake**

 **General Pov**

The monster quickly vanished from their view in an instant.

" _Did it just vanished? No, It camouflage. I have a limit or limitless supply of water around me and the others. But it only targeting me. Why is-Guah!"_ He thought as he was grabbed by the monster's tail and was starting to get crushed by it as the others were knocked away by it.

" **Father will be pleased to have you back as a test subject."Said the reptilian creature.**

"I didn't know he was dating again?"Asked Leon who was chuckling on to gasp in pain from the tail crushing him.

" **Did I tell you to speak** _ **welp."**_ **as the creature continued tightening the coils before dodging a barrage of ink beasts, earth spear, fire bullets.**

"You let him the hell go you snake bastard! **Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!"** As Sayuri fired multiple fire bullets at the creature dodge all of them.

" **Do you think that will help-Ah!"As the creature was injured by five stone spears to his stomach.**

"No, but this might. **Earth Style: Stone Colum Spears!"** As Sai Fired five spears from the ground above.

" **Graaah! Di-Ahh!"As Leon bit, it's tail with His sharp teeth however the tail was starting to become solid ice.**

 ***Slash**Crack*Crush***

" **Tiger Forma!"** As Leon gained tiger characteristics such as his claws ability looked like tiger claws, His ears were now tiger ears ,his hair had grown out a little and a gray and black striped tail came out the hole where the tailbone was.

" **Guys give me some backup and give me an opening."As Leon started charging at the creature on all fours.**

 **"** Got it Odin! **Wind Style:Wind Drilling bullets!** / Hai Leon-san! **Fire Style:Super Beast Scroll!** / Okay, Leon. **Earth style: Detonating Mudshot!"** As Sai, Yakumo, and Sayuri all fired Wind, Fire and Earth Jutsu at the monster injuring it as it could not dodge all the attacks.

" **Take this!"** As Leon Chopped off one of it's legs absorbing it causing the monster to collapse. They all thought the monster was down till it jump up to the roof of the basement and grabbed onto a huge root sticking out and began swinging from root to root. It started firing off multiple wood spikes at the group.

" **I'm going to kill you all! I don't care what father says!"as Everyone sweatdrops at this.**

 **"** _Is he overrating over a chopped leg?"Leon Thought before he notices his left leg covered in Chaos energy._

 **"Fire style:Inferno Barrier!" As a huge wall of flames shielded them from the spikes turning it to ash.**

This continued for 85 minutes before the reptilian monster fell to the ground.

" **Die!" As the creature spit acid at them causing the group to separate. The reptilian monster created three DNA clones to go after Leon's teammates while it dealt with the boy personally.**

 **Yakumo vs Chameleon Clone**

" **Lighting style: Spark Shot!"** as Sparks shot out of his hand at the Reptile clone till it vanished. Yakumo tried to look around but just as she spotted it. It's sharp tongue came at her.

" **Look out!"** as Yakumo her a voice behind with a little bell sound heard as it spoke. Listening to the voice's advice she jumped out of the way but the tongue had cut off a piece of her kimono. She quickly hid behind some roots to take think as her opponent tried to find her. As She got out some bandages to cover her shoulder as it had a cut. A ball of pink light with tiny wings appeared.

" **I see your healing. Listen, my Name is Mimi and you have to pierce it's arms and other limbs to keep it from moving. Electricity is it's weakness so fry him when he is down."Said the fairy as they both sensed their opponent.**

" **Earth style: Speartip-Earth pillar!"** As Yakumo created a pillar made of rock and other minerals from the roof of the basement as she quickly dodges it's tongue.

* **Spurt**Pierce***

Yakumo was shocked as the pillar pierced the creature's tongue. She notices it vanished as Mimi spoke quickly.

" **Look out!"As Mimi warned her as the chameleon monster tried to body slam her. But she quickly jumps onto the pillars before piercing the arms.**

She quickly jumps from root to root before summoning two more pillars.

" **Lighting style:Electromagnetic Murder!"** As she fires electricity at the creature frying it. It screams before it dies.

"Okay now to find the others."As She healed her cut before she went to go look for them with Mimi.

 **Leon vs Moon Soul Fragment**

 **"I will never be caught by that man!" As Leon used his tendril ability and fire small shots of tendrils at the creature till it's another leg absorbing it. Causing Leon's Right leg to be consumed in chaos energy.**

 **"** _What the hell my legs feel like there on fire." As Leon felt a ton of pain as his legs changed till they were covered in forest green armor. He felt the pain leave him before asking zero something._

 _"Zero is their anyway to beat this thing?"He asked as he heard his parasite say something._

 _" **There is but I'll have to explain."**_ **Said the Parasite as Leon Sighed.**

 _"Take all the time you'll need in explaining." As Leon dodged the creature's charge._

 _" **All this will take is 45 minutes."As Its host started listening to the explanation.**_

 _ **45 minutes Later- Leon's Pov**_

 _"Wow, that is a lot to take in zero. But okay I'll do it."As I came out of my hiding place and did a surprise attack on the creature. I was lucky to cut off its left arm absorbing it causing my left arm to be covered in armor,_

With no limbs beside the right arm all, it could do was crawl. I charge at it firing tendril at it's remaining limb and tying it's mouth shut leaving it only it's eyes to glare at me. I quickly did what Zero told me to do and open wide before it stretches over the reptiles head as it starts going down.

 **Everyone's Pov-30 minutes later**

We couldn't believe what we seeing. On the ground laying in the water was a Creature covered in green armor but it had a long tail his arms and legs look different and it had digested it's food.

" **Guys *Yawns* how long was I out."Asked the creature who we all guessed was Leon.**

"My guess was 30 minutes but why?"Asked Sayuri while Leon looked at the door far from us and the sealed up hole till He changed back to normal. His Shirt was torn where the stomach was. What shocked us was there was a Scar on the left side of his chest where the heart was along with a tattoo on his stomach that looks like a mouth.

"Guys I think the were suppose to go into that room or through it to find our Pokemon."He said as we all nodded and entered through the room.

 **?:Insect Place Room Leon's Pov**

"Hmm?"I knew this wasn't it but we can enter the entrance of the Queen's throne room. But there were three doors.

 _"Can any of them even open?"I though as Everyone was walking to the front door till Sayuri stepped on something causing a high pitch like scream knocking her off._

 _"_ **Ow! Oh, great more intruder on Gohma-Sama's Palace. First, it was those monsters and now u. Oh Well, Die!" Said the small plant like creature as he fires five seed projectiles.**

"Fore!"As I use the spear as a bat knocking the projectiles back at him.

" _Seriously this is easy."I sweatdropped as the seed flashed as they hit the plant like creature._

" **Ow! That hurts! Okay, i'll talk! What do you want?"As Sayuri asks politely.**

"Where do these doors go?" Only for the plant-like to sheepishly say.

" **S-sorry but I can't say."Only for a spear pointed at his neck.**

"Listen here before you cause an argument. You should answer her question or else." I said. I saw the plant-like creature quickly spill.

" **Okay, Okay Don't kill me! The Door behind me is where Gohma-sama is but you must get the key through the left door where the creatures went. The Righ door is where the thing Gohma is to be guarding. Forgive me Gohma-sama!" As it left through the door we came from.**

"So where should we go first?"Asked Yakumo while Sayuri decided to ask.

"Leon, can you open the right door?" Leon smirked before using his katana to unlock the right door allowing it to rise up. I suddenly felt myself pass out.

 **General Pov**

"Leon are You alright?"Asked Sayuri as she notice he went through the right door. The trio quickly follows him as She notice Leon open a chest that looked metallic than wooden.

"Leon doesn't ope-"Was all she can say as the room lit up blinding everyone before everything fades into black.

 **Oh no! Something happened to them! What has happened to their Pokemon? What was that creature doing there? Anyway, that was Troublesome. Review, Favorite, Follow or Whatever. Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13: Attack of the Insect Knights

**Pokeminster: Okay I finally can get back on track.**

 **Leon Odin: *Scoffs* Took you time enough. I've been bored.**

 **Pokeminster: Leon, if you so much as bug me I will pair you with sakura.**

 **Leon Odin: *Deadpans* I'll be quiet.**

 **Pokeminster: Good anyway I might think have let her breathe a little easy.**

 **Leon Odin: Why?**

 **Pokeminster: Because her mother just died in this fanfic and two I realized she was good in manga and anime. You'll understand later. (Vanishes in a Flash like Shushin)**

 **Leon Odin: *Sighs* Okay but she better not act all super fangirl like those other Sakuras. Anyway hope you love this chapter. It's Showtime! *Throws a smoke bomb***

 **Leon's Pov**

 ***Drip* *Drip* *Drip***

" _Huh?"_ I though as I could feel water hit my face. In fact I felt my back was wet as I got up to see that the floor had water covering it. There was no door so this must be an underground chamber. I looked around to see any way out till I quickly check for weapons.

" _Dammit somebody took all my weapons and I can't summon back either my sword or spear."_ I thought as I still had a map of the place but it was different.

 **Great Tree Map**

 **BF 1**

 **Insect Palace , Crystal Room, Execution Room**

 **BF 2**

 **Drop off**

 **BF 3**

 **Colosseum of the Insect Knights (Aqua Chamber)(Phantom Chamber)( Bright Chamber)(Turbulence Chamber)**

"Hold up insect knights? who are they?" As I quickly here voices above me.

" **The insect knights are Gohnma-sama's royal guard and your executioners for steal the Forest Crystal."**

I looked up to see a group of the wood guys like the one from before.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Asked as the wood guys yelled out.

" **We are one of the many deku tribes scattered across these nations. But once our queen fully recovers then we shall destroy the king whose city hides in the waves as his kingdom is assisting the rebellion in the water country. Our Gentex allies had help from a force that was once a part of our world!"**

"what world was that?" As I was soaking all the information while cracking up on the inside on how this guy was telling their plans like a dumbass.

" **Hyrule which had been destroyed due to a magic spell that proved to be irreversible. Pieces of hyrule have became a part of this world along with others such as Termina, Great Sea, Lorule and the twilight realm. But Gentek shall capture the princess of destiny and all of the sages. When that happens the world will be long to darkness."**

"*Snickers Silently* I see um so you guys did something to the wave. What did you guys do really? Poison the water?" As the deku laughed.

" **The Giants of Termina have been cursed by a** _ **Demon**_ **. How unfortunate for the Wave and the Water Country. One cursed with poisonous water another with Dangerous storms."**

I was shocked because if I was right the poisons in the water can spread to all the countries. What ever this Demon was I don't think it was a tailed beast. Now that was something to prep for in order to stop deaths.

" **You should be worried about your opponent that will crush you. Come forth Araquanid-sama!"**

I looked up to see a giant insect creature appeared from above as I got out of the way. The appearance was that of a spider but the water theme was there. What shocked me was the words that appeared out of nowhere.

 **Aqua Spider of the Insect Knights**

 **Araquanid**

" _Guys I hope your all fairing better then me." I thought as I prepared to face my opponent._

 **Sayuri-Bright Chamber**

" _Well this will be troublesome."_ She thought as she was fighting a giant yellow tarantula and it's possible babies. What bothered her was the words that appeared out of nowhere.

 **Electric Tarantula Mother of the Insect Knights**

 **Galvantula**

" _Lighting Jutsu might not work and My Sharingan is only a tool to use all five. So I'll have to use fire jutsu."_ As She prepared to fight the army of insects.

 **Sai- Turbulence Chamber**

" _This will not end well If I bring my all and what is with those words."_ As words appeared out of nowhere and in front of my opponent.

 **Metalic Swordsman and Leader of the Insect Knights**

 **Scizor**

 **Yakumo- Phantom Chamber**

"Excuse me what's that?" as she notice the title the appeared talking to the brown insect creature with a halo.

 **Shadow Ninja of the Insect Knight**

 **Shedinja**

" **Intresting so it is true you did touch the forest crystal." Said the insect as it was waiting for a response.**

"Forest Crystal? You mean the thing inside the chest that Leon opened." As she remembered a bright flash.

" **Yes the Forest Crystal bestows abilities to humans or in this case you ninja. It allows you to speak to pokemon that live in the forest. Ninja that have the Earth and Water Nature are granted the ability to wield the kekkei genkai Wood."**

"I see but do we have to fight?" Yakumo asked.

" **I'm afraid so. These little bastards won't listen to us. But I shall explain as much as I can during this battle now prepare yourself."** As Shedinja charged at Yakumo causing her to jump out of the way.

"What is Gohma doing in Konoha?" Asked Yakumo as She quickly weaved hand signs and create an earth wall forcing Shedinja to go around.

" **She along with the Deku tree appeared in your world. However that's not said that their world's evils came forth as well. The group known as Gentek assisted her by infecting her with black light mix with samples from a project of theirs. I can tell one of your comrades is a prototype. Killing Gohma will kill these deku who allowed themselves to be experimented."**

Yakumo took in all the information as this will be useful. But asked shednja two things before the battle fully got intense.

"Can you return our pokemon to use and how to defeat gohma?" As She create another wall but was shocked as the bug type vanished into the shadows and appeared behind her.

" **Fire Style: Crackling Wisps of Shadows!" As the bug type spewed out dark red with a tint of black like flames at Yakumo.**

" **Water Style: Exploding Breakthrough!"** As she blasted the flames with high powered water but instead of the flames being doused. They instead only got weaken and got past the water.

" _Those flames only got weaker and got through. I need to move befor-" She thought before the flames that escaped split apart and began acting like fire crackers creating multiple small explosions. Yakumo had to evade the explosions from left to right but a few were able reach her. She didn't care about her kimono being ruined as she focuses on staying alive._

She was shocked as a shadow appeared under her before she had to dodge an attack that nearly took her head off. Her hair was not as lucky as the attack chopped of some of it off. Her hair had became short but that didn't matter as it could be grown back.

" _I need to take it down before either of those attacks. Water and Earth are only deterring it but what about Wood style. Shedinja said the crystal allowed those with Water and Earth chakra to use Wood Style. But Leon-san has four of the basic natures but not Earth. I haven't tried this but first try is everything." She thought before focusing._

" **Fairwell. Shadow Style: Diablo Wi-Wood style: Coffin of the Wooden Iron Maiden"** Just before the bug type could attack it was trapped in a huge wooden container. But it look like a beautiful maiden from a foreign land. All that was missing is color and it would be beautiful. Yakumo then heard music as if it signaled something then she heard her opponent's voice.

" _ **Congratulations child. I shall free your pokemon after you destroy Gohma. Take this and your wounds will heal."**_ As she couldn't hear the pokemon's voice as a pink with blue outline heart shaped item appeared in front of her. The moment she touched it she felt better. But she notice something was behind the maiden. A trap door that probably leads to Gohma's Inner chamber.

" _Leon-san, Sayuri-san, Sai-kun please be alright."_ She thought as she jumped dow the hole hoping her friends were okay.

 **Sayuri Pov:(Bright Room)**

" _This is getting ridiculous. Every time I knock down one of her babies two more pop up. Unless I figure out a way to take them all out. My phoenix flower jutsu only hit a few so. What can I do to take them all down." She thought till galvantula spoke._

" **Then maybe I should be of assistance**. **Lighting Style: Memory of Remberance!"** As Sayuri felt volts of electricity run through her body. Whatever the pokemon did to her was causing her head to feel like it was going to burst from the flow of memories. She became numb and unconscious as she heard Galvantula's voice.

" **I allow you to pass when you answer my question. Until then sweet dreams"** As thegirl passed out.

 **Sayuri-?**

The moment she thought she regained consciousness the whole chamber had disappeared and replaced with a place she could recognize.

"Wait this is th-"Said Sayuri before she saw her younger self walk with her mother.

"Kaa-san. Where is the fire?!" The younger Sayuri asked her mother.

"Sayuri, Your father has friends outside the elemental nations. He said that if this works out well our clan will survive." Said Mother as she was dragging the younger me down to the main hall. She followed them to see a scene to unfold.

 **Normal Pov-Uchiha main meeting hall**

"Hello again Fugaku-san. I see that you have been doing well." Said the man in a black coat as Fugaku was sitting along with other clan members.

"Yes, it's a good thing to see you _XXXXX_ -San _._ "Said Fugaku as his wife entered along with their youngest child Sayuri.

"Tou-san what's going on?" Asked his daughter as she notice the man did not want her involved.

" _XXXXXX-_ San can the kids leave so we can discuss this in private. Our children don't need to know this?" as the cloaked man told all the children that came with the group to leave. There were only a few kids but they were wearing those black coats. They exited the room as the Uchiha dismissed their children would allowed to join.

The moment all the kids were gone allowing the meeting to proceed as plan. Fugaku however notices that the hooded man was looking at the door along with his allies.

" _XXXXX_ -San what is the problem." As the Hooded man smiled at Fugaku's wife.

"Nothing Mikoto-san. It must be the wind opening the door."

 **Sayuri(Present) Pov**

" _Did he just see me?! Who was that guy?"_ I thought as I could tell something was off about that hooded guy. The smell of death was oozing of the guy along with the other people in hoods. Before I could think anymore I noticed the Sayuri of the past was following something. I decided to follow her as I need to know why I ended up here. I passed multiple children that were either part of my clan or was with that hooded guy. The moment I reach the backyard I heard music.

" _What Is that a harp playing?"_ I thought as I heard a strange melody. I felt warm as the melody had a heavenly tone. It almost sounded familiar as I walked into the direction of the melody. The closer I was I could hear singing.

"En… Dashadu… No bei… Seine du… Dein shut tu… Keiranu sa lei…" As it was a boy's voice singing. The boy's voice was familiar but I couldn't tell. The vocals were amazing but the melody couldn't hide the singer's lack of heart.

"Wow, Leon! That was amazing." Said my past self as I literally jumped at hearing his name.

" _Wait Leon is here?!"_ I thought before watching another scene playout.

 **Normal Pov**

"Wow, Leon! That was amazing." Said the six year old girl as she was amazed by it. The boy placed the harp he was holding away before he brought out a red book. Sayuri noticed the title was in bold.

"Hmm? Hey Leon. What **Project K?** " She asked curious at the book. Even though the boy was her age he sighed.

"If I tell you this. You'll play a game with me?" He asked as he seemed eager for a challenge.

"If it's about the book I'll take on any game you give me." As She was ready. The boy smiled before speaking out what his game was.

"Good. Now my game is simple. To learn what is written in the book. You must reach certain places that are involve with this book. I've casted a spell on it so what appeared on this book be blank till a riddle is solved." As this had the female Uchiha confused.

"What happens when I solve a riddle?" Sayuri asks as the boy smiled.

"Allow me to demonstrate how it work." As He opened a book to a certain part which he labeled **Uchiha Clan**. But what bugged her was the bold words that appeared in the air.

 _ **One of the mightiest weapon**_

 _ **Against a beast of chakra**_

 _ **Yet used in betrayal and deceit**_

 _ **I can be red, I can be green, I can be blue, I can be brown, I can be yellow**_

 _ **Yet I cannot be black or white**_

 _ **To my users I am their greatest power**_

 _ **However I am also their greatest weakness**_

 _ **To my user's comrades they are their greatest allies**_

 _ **Yet in truth few of the many people they protect see my users as nothing but shields.**_

 _ **Tell me. Who am i?**_

" The Sharingan." As the words began to crumble before shattering into a million pieces. Sayuri was confused about the riddles. However Leon sighed at this as he now had to explain.

"The first part I'm skipping. The second part talks about the sharingan's abilty to use all five basic elements but can't use yin or yang. The third part talks about the kekkei genkai being strength and a weakness for the Uchiha but also the relations with the Uchiha and the leaf." As the female Uchiha realized what he meant.

"So your going to give me more riddles like that?" Asked Sayuri.

"Yes, I've looked through this book and marked them in 13 sections. The one I just opened for you as a reward was The Section on the Uchiha Clan. However I can tell that you will read this when your 12 years old. I can understand that with the following events the will affect your clan." As He gave her the book before continuing.

"The moment you read that section the game can truly commence when I come back here. But I'm afraid _**someone will try to kill your clan and will wipe your memories.**_ Anyway look over the other riddles after your read that section. Because it might save lives including yours." As the boy left leaving the girl alone with the book stunned.

 **Sayuri (Present) Pov**

" _What the hell?! I've never met Leon before. The first I saw him was when Naruto introduce him in class. So why does this feeling like I'm f-_ _ **orgetting something.**_ " I thought before I turned around to face myself. She had the same outfit as me but there was something different about her.

" **Come on. This must bring up questions in your head? I mean something fishy about Leon in general."** As my doppelganger spoke.

"No, but why would this say anything different. He was here but I have never remember even meeting him." I said before the doppelganger spoke again.

" **Think back what is causing you to feel detached from this memory including any memory that book."**

"I don't remember any of this?" I said till the doppleganger transform the landscape to that of a coliseum. Above us were crystal like shards in the sky and what was being projected on them was the Uchiha compound but each shards had a different scenario playing. But each was horrifying in it's own way.

 **Insert:** **SDR2 OST: -3-08- Let Us Sing of a Hollow Victory**

"…What is this?" As I was looking at the shards above. Each one showed different versions of a disastrous event going on that showed someone slaughtering Uchiha members. Among them were Kaa-San and Tou-san who died either being killed in front of sasuke or me.

" **This Sayuri is the Uchiha massacre. However like here in worlds parallel to ours the outcome is different. In one world itachi didn't murder them, in another the fortunate Uchiha who haven't waken their sharingan were spared. There are worlds similar to this."**

"Similar? What do you mean?" As the doppleganger began speaking.

" **In some of these worlds sasuke Uchiha was not the only surviors. He has siblings other than itachi Uchiha. Mikoto Uchiha did not get killed and Naruto Uzumaki life has been directed to a different path."**

"Naruto? Why does he have to do with this?" As I was confused.

" **It's simple the story of each world is affected by certain factors including the ones I listed. Naruto's Life is how should I say one that has been thrown on a wheel by fate itself. Naruto's life is different everytime you can say as if each Naruto is a part of their own universe."**

"Universes? I thought you were talking worlds?" As I was left confused. The doppleganger smirked at me before explaining.

" **Whatever. It is nothing a little girl need to but what I want to ask you is this." As the doppleganger snapped their fingers. The ground began to shake as a life like statue of Leon appeared. I was shocked at this seeing him being brought up in the conversation.**

" **This boy,I have never seen him in any of the worlds that I have explored. The man that told me to bring one of the black wizard's children out of hiding. The wizard knew what happened to kingdom hearts but that man is hiding. What I want little girl is that you bring this boy to the valley of end when the time is right. For now I will just be a humble observer as you gather fragments of that boy's soul."**

The moment the doppelganger finished I bombarded them with questions. The Doppelganger ignored most of my questions but seemed to be impressed.

"Why do you want me to gather parts of his soul?" As I could tell that this was going to be the only question that was going to be answered.

" **The soul fragments are apart of his soul. I don't know if it was that man intention but those fragments contain parts of his power. If I remember correctly you've faced two of them remember?"**

My eyes widen as I remembered the two soul fragment known as the Fool and the Moon.

"You mean the Fool and Moon right? That Angelic thing that turned into a chained up corpse and a Reptilian monster." As the Doppelganger nodded.

" **The Fool held his abilty to use the Light Kekkei Genkai which increase his abilty to use lighting and gave him access to yang chakra. The Moon held his abilities to use Genjutsu like the Uchiha's Tsykuyomi and another abilty that man didn't disclose to me. 24 fragments remain and I need all of his fragments in his possession. And before you ask when you go to the wave you will face two more fragments. I sense another fragment in someone allied to this boy that intends to give him it. The moon fragment was not the only fragment hidden in this tree. Gohma contains the Lovers Fragment which will be an interesting surprise for the four of you lot. Now Sayuri I need to awaken." As the doppelganger place their right hand on my forehead.**

" **Yin Style: Sharingan Purification!"** As I felt a large wave of chakra flow into my eyes. I felt numb as I faded into unconsciousness as I heard them say.

" **Your Sharingan has been purified of the curse of hate. However in doing so I had to open a few hidden taps of power that were hidden inside you. Interesting that this puts you above most of you peers. But a downside to it is that I made your chakra control half as bad as uzumaki's before he was trained."**

 **Normal Pov- Bright Chamber**

" **Interesting child you were able to return unscathed and awakened your kekei genkai." Said the bug type as her opponent awoke from her sleep.**

"Yeah and you'd be surprised what I can do now. **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** As Sayuri created three clones before activating her sharingan.

" _Please work."_ She thought before each fired off an attack.

" **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Justu!/ Wind Style: Wind Dragon Bullet!/ Water Style: Blasting Wave!/ Lighting Style: Lighting Spear!"** As the four justu created two huge attacks. One that looked like a fiery dragon head and a watery lighting spear.

" **Impressive. But will it be successful?! Insect Ninpo: String Shot Shield Web!"** As not only the galvantula but many of the pokemon's young were firing white substance. Galvantula used it's limbs and knitted the substance into a thick shield like web. The moment the two attacks made contact with the web it almost looked as if the two attacks were about to breakthrough but from sayuri's view it looked like the attacks were about to be propelled back at her if she didn't do anything.

" _A little more fire should work." She thought before going into handsigns._

" **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"** As She blew out a giant dragon shaped flame at galvantula's web to inflict the final blow as the giant attack broke through it and inflict damage. The young of the giant arachnid scatter except one that hid it's presence on sayuri's back. A chest appeared in front of her while a trap door appeared beside her.

" **Child take what is inside this chest and escape. Do not worry about me as pokemon revive thanks to the energy." As Sayuri looked in the chest to see it was a wooden shield with a swirl like insignia. She took the shield before saying.**

"Arigato. Galvantula for allowing me to remember."

" **You are welcome child. Now Go!"** As Sayuri jumped down the hole with the shield along with her unknown passenger as the chamber had been engulfed in flames.

 **Queen's Chamber: Main Entrance**

 **Normal Pov**

The final chamber was big due to the the amount of water in the pool near the patch of land that lead to Gohma's Chamber.

"Wahhh!" As Yakumo came out of a tube as she fell into the water. She recovered as she heard her three teammates voices as she quickly got to the land as they appeared.

"Look Out Below! ***Splash*** / Oh shit! ***Splash*** / Not, good. ***Splash*** " As the three landed in the water. After a few minutes the three were on the pools surface with sayuri carrying Leon while Sai swam.

"Guys what happen to you?" As She noticed Sai and Leon are the ones with injuries.

"I don't know what happened to them. But from I could tell they are knocked out. For now lets just heal up any wounds and wait for them to wake up." As she notices something with the three guards.

"Hey Yakumo look there what those Scrubs got." As She noticed them holding what appeared to be the girls bags, Sai's Tanto and art supplies. But most of all Leon's Katana and Spear. The two snuck in close to listen on what the scrubs were saying.

" **Man, I can't believe those brats fully absorb the Forest Crystal. But sucks for them we bagged those pokemon and we got their things."** Said the First Deku as he was looking at the stolen loot along with his fellow thieves.

" **Yeah, Without these I'm sure they will be totally helpless."** Said Deku 2 as he or his fellow guards didn't realise the two girls had surround them.

" **Yeah especially those two bi-AHHHHH IT BURNS!"** As the third Deku found himself screaming inside a burning coffin.

" **Dude wha-"** As Sayuri slammed the two scrubs head into each other knocking them out.

"Now that out of the way. Yakumo can you remove your genjutsu?" As the girl in her kimono did it.

" **Wow I thought I was being burn ali-iaugh!"** Sayuri had the scrub in a choke hold spoke to him in a scary tone with her sharingan spinning.

"Hello there you walking plant. If you we kind as to give us our stuff. You do that and you and your buddies can run far away and never bug us." As she stopped to give the deku scrub some air.

" **O-r Wha-*Wheze* t?"** As the third deku saw a sadistic smile on her face.

" Funny if you don't then I'll get a chance to do a little _gardening_." As she ask Yakumo for Leon's Katana and use the medicines in their bags on Sai and Leon. Sayuri placed what aappeared to be the sharp end of his blade near the deku's neck. But most of all the blade was glowing red showing that Sayuri had effected it with fire chakra.

"Since we can take our stuff back anyway. Why don't you tell me Gohma's Weakness? And trust me you better sing like a god damn canary before I start cutting things off." As she brought the glowing blade closer to the neck.

" **I won't abandon gohma-sama like with that green wearing bra-"** Till he heard Sayri counting down.

"10…9…8…7..6..5..4…3..2..1-" As the third deku started singing.

" **Okay, Okay! Even with the enhancements Gentek gave her. In order to inflict the coup de grace on her. Strike her down once she is stunned."** Sayuri let the deku scrub go as it asked it leader to forgive him before grabbing his friends and high tailing it.

"Hmph. Serves you right." As She sheathed Leon's Katana.

"Hey Sayuri! Sai and Leon are up!" Said Yakumo.

"Got it! We need to talk on something." As Sayuri need to discuss with her team on a strategy.

 **15 minutes later**

The four genin had regroup and began planning out things.

"So talk about what we have against a black light enhanced insect with a piece of my soul in it." Said Leon as he was holding his katana and spear. The four wonder who was speaking first till Yakumo went first.

"I'll go first then. I'm specialized in genjutsu but do to training and learning new skills I can now use ninjutsu. However Kenjutsu and taijutsu I am bad because I've never learned how to fight physically or learned how to wield a sword. I have lighting, earth, water and yin elemental chakra and a newly discovered wood kekkei genkai." As Her teammates took it all in.

"I guess I'm next. I use kenjutsu and my painting attacks in battle. I have lighting, earth and fire natures and the explosion release." As Sai told them all he was allowed to reveal.

"My turn I guess then. My Taijustsu is fine but I never learn how to use a sword. My sharingan allows me to use all five elements with ease, cast genjutsu and copy information. However I can fight using without using it. I excel at ninjutsu and I have three natures." Said Sayuri looked at Leon who sighed seeing was his turn.

"Alright. Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Ninjutsu are what I'm great at. However I never learn genjutsu but learned how to detect and escape it. My Blacklight allows me to devour biomatter, shapeshift, turn my limbs into living weapons and gain information from victims. Since I have been devouring ninja and villigers I have been getting amounts of information from jutsu to some interesting material." As Sayuri asked.

"What kind of interesting information?" As Leon gave her a grin that speaks for itself.

" _Black Book Material."_ Shocking all three of his teammates. Whatever he found must be good as Sayuri asked him.

"Did devour ninja give you any additional natures or boosted the natures you have?" Leon was left to think before asking the question.

" Now you think about it. I did feel like my eyes changed when I devoured that hyuga." Confusing Sayuri as the boy sighed again.

"Watch this." As the boy clasped his two hands in a tiger seal. His teammates watched as veins became visible.

" _Wait did he get the?"_ She thought as the boy's eyes began to open.

" **Byakugan!"** As Leon's eyes had become a lighter green or a greenish color and the pupils were gone. Sai, Yakumo and Sayuri was left shocked as he deactivated them.

"Shocking right. I know because I have no idea what else I got till I look at that scr- I mean think. Yeah think out what I got." As he sat near a wall signaling that he would discuss later.

"Alright, you guys see what you while I look at my stuff." Said Sayuri as Sai and Yakumo nodded and sat by the pool to talk about their time separated while sayuri sat by the wall opposite of Leon.

" _What is he doing?"_ She thought as she wondered what Leon thought sometimes.

 **Leon's Pov-Mindscape**

"Okay what is all this stuff?" I said as I looked at the menu and saw read the information in each tab on my chakra.

 **Powers(Chakra)**

 **Fire**

 **Water**

 **Wind**

 **Lighting**

 **Yang**

 **Kekei Genkai**

 **Boil Release**

 **Ice Release**

 **Storm Release**

 **Magnet Release**

 **Light Release**

 **Byakugan**

 ***Chaos Armor*: Considered A Kekei Genkai**

 ***Devour more ninja to cause a chakra reaction that will open up to new natures and obtain new kekei genkai or improve them in someway.***

"Okay so. Wow." I said as I was amazed at this as I decided to wake up and tell Sayuri.

 **Leon's Pov-Gohma's Chamber Entrance**

"Sayuri. I think I can help out with gohma." As she looked at before saying.

"Alright, I'm all ears?" As I told her what my plan is.

 **20 minutes later**

After telling the plan to Sai and Yakumo. I gave Yakumo the Kokori sword that I got from that chest. Sayuri gave her the Deku shield she found as she said that yakumo can manipulate it for better defence. Sai revealed he had the slingshot and seed bag filled with projectiles.

"Alright ready everyone?" As we were in front of the passage way to gohma.

"Let's get this over. I want to go to bed and I don't a damn if I'm sleeping on the ground." Said Sayuri.

"It would be best to destroy this creature before It runs amok." Said Sai as he intended to stop it here.

"Everyone is in danger if we don't stop it." Said Yakumo who put the shield on her back and the sword on her right side. I smiled seeing as this was going to be fun.

" Alright lets go!" I yelled as the four of us entered the passageway to face gohma.

 **Chapter End**

 **Pokeminster: Well I'm stop there.**

 **Leon Odin: Huh? I thought you were going to finish the whole break chapter in one fall swoop.**

 **Pokeminster: Making chapters takes time. Especially when it would involve a giant parasitic creature with Black light power and has an unknown soul piece inhabiting it.**

 **Leon Odin: *Takes a few minutes to absorbed the information* Oh so writing takes time.**

 **Pokeminster: Yes. Now that I answered your question. Do you need anything else?**

 **Leon Odin: Oh there is one thing.**

 **Pokeminster:What**

 **Leon Odin: I broke your Playstation * Before he ran for his life as Pokeminster was getting out his scythe***

 **Pokeminster: I got to go beat some sense into some on destorying other people's things. Anyway see ya next time. Ja Ne! (Chases after Leon with scythe)**


End file.
